Shadow of Death
by Angelorum Cantibus
Summary: This is the story of Shadow of Death, Death the Kid's twin sister. Forced to enroll into DWMA by Lord Death, she discovers it won't be so bad, especially when she meets a certain living scythe. But danger lurks everywhere in Death City. Can she and her weapon Piper live up to the title of Grim Reaper? Or will their souls be next to fall? Rated M for language and just to be safe
1. Enter Shade

"Hi, hello, what's up?"

"Hello, Dad."

Lord Death's face lights up at the sight of me, his only daughter. "My, my, Shade, you've certainly grown since I last saw you. And I still have yet to see your other beautiful eye!" he says. I stuff my hands into my pockets and look away.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" I ask.

"No. You are aware that your brother has enrolled in DMWA, correct?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I want you and Piper to do the same. The experience will do you both some good. And I suggest you patch things up with your brother while you're here since you'll be staying with him instead of being on your own as usual."

Piper is my weapon. And my (cough cough) brother, Death the Kid, is annoying as fuck. I grimace at the thought of him and his stupid obsession with symmetry.

"Do I have to enroll?" I whine.

"Yes, you do," says Death. "I expect you in school at seven in the morning. Bye-bye now!"

* * *

Piper runs up the steps of the Academy ahead of me. She looks really excited to be going to school, but if you ask me, I think it's not school she's excited about but it's Kid, my annoying as hell twin brother. Yeah, we're twins...

"Come on, come on, COME ON, Shade!" she cries.

I continue to take my sweet time, anyway, trying to avoid the possibility of running into Kid at the top of the steps. I don't want to face him, especially since he's the reason I left Death City to begin with and made it all the way to New York, where I met Piper. So, to calm myself down, I look at the architecture of the school itself. _Beautiful,_ I think. _Truly beautiful. A masterpiece._

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

Brought back to reality, I look ahead. A boy is sitting a few feet from where I stand, his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. I almost shudder at the sight of his piercing red eyes, but I swallow down my sudden fear and smile as best I can. To add to the effect, I uncover my hidden left eye.

"This is my first day here," I try. "My name is Shade. It's a pleasure."

The boy looks at me before rising to his feet. "Okay. Normally, I'd dump new students on Black Star or Kid. But this time, since I'm a cool guy, I think I'll make an exception for you," he says as he approaches me. "The name's Soul, by the way."

We stand in silence, staring into each other's eyes. In Soul's, I see pain and conflict, but I also see light. _Beauty from within, _I think.

"You a weapon or meister?" he asks.

"Meister. My weapon should be here soon. You?"

"Weapon. I'm a living scythe. My meister is...okay, I guess..."

"Cool."

Soul looks away for a second, as if he hears something, before his eyes return to mine. "We should get inside before people get the wrong idea," he says quietly.

"What about my weapon?" I ask.

"They can see you in class. Let's go."

Before I can say another word, Soul grabs my hand and leads me inside.

In the classroom, Class Crescent Moon, Soul points to two empty chairs to his left. "That's for you and your weapon," he tells me. "You can sit in either or. I don't care."

Just then, the door flies open and Piper runs in, a frantic look on her face. "Shade?! SHADE?! Are you in here?" she shouts.

"Up here!" I call, waving so she'll see me.

When the teacher comes in, I freeze where I sit. "All right, quiet down. Will the new students Shade and Piper please stand in front of the class?" he asks.

_Shit._

Slowly, Piper and I stand and make our way to the front of the room. With every pair of eyes watching our every move.

"Introduce yourselves, please," says the teacher. "Or I will."

"Uh, Professor Stein?" says the girl on Soul's right.

"Yes, Maka?"

"Is it all right if Kid introduces them?"

_Shit! No! Please no!_

"Sure. Kid?"

I see him, my brother, rise, slowly and formally. Just to be mean, I almost start laughing at his imperfection, a pet peeve of his.

"That is my twin sister. Her name is Shadow of Death, but she insists on being called Shade for some odd reason. With her is her weapon, Piper, who can turn into a truly marvelous sword. Truly symmetrical..."

I completely freeze up as he speaks. _He revealed my identity to everyone! I'll kill that bastard!_

Soul looks at me in disbelief and confusion. But before he or anyone else can say anything, I run out of the room.

Unfortunately, I only make it as far as the steps outside before I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn my head, I see it's Kid. "You really shouldn't run out of class like that," he says. All I can do is stare as he releases my shoulder. But when he does, I take a swing at him. He dodges with complete ease. "Shadow-"

"It's SHADE!" I scream. "I hate my name like you hate asymmetry!"

"Symmetry is perfection. But that's beside the point. You don't want people knowing you're a Grim Reaper, particularly Soul."

"What does he have to do with anything?!"

"Calm down. You just wanted to make a good first impression, something I usually fail to do nowadays..."

I stare into Kid's yellow eyes. All I can find is honesty, so I calm down.

"Shade!"

Hearing my name, I turn around. _It's Piper and Soul,_ I think. Piper pushes Kid away and Soul looks at me, obvious conflict tearing across his face. "I need to tell you something. Right now." Without a word in edgewise, he leads me away by the wrist.

Once we're alone, he turns to face me, the conflict in his face growing. "Shade, I want to be nice to you. But my meister is being weird. She thinks the worst of any meister lately, especially one without a weapon, and she thinks I'll abandon her to be another's scythe. I'll try to convince her otherwise so she doesn't have to worry about you, okay? You just have to trust me."

"All right."

He doesn't stick around any longer. He runs off into the shadows, leaving me alone.

Over the next two weeks, Soul and I start to hang out more. Sometimes at his place with his meister Maka, Kid, and the rest of his friends. One in particular, Blair, kind of creeps me out a little bit. See, she's a cat with extraordinary magical powers. But she's always naked as a human, much to my discomfort...

One day...

"Get up. Shade! We're gonna be late for school!"

I groan as I open my eyes. Piper's head is in the doorway, her large brown eyes full of excitement. I feel sudden envy, but I roll over anyway.

"Uh, Shade... Soul's at the door..."

Fully awake now, I jump out of bed. "Tell him I'll be out in a sec!" I say as I peel off my night shirt. She nods and disappears. _Man, oh man... Soul is here..! I wonder what he wants... Ah, who cares? He's here and that's the important thing!_

Once I'm changed, I run out to the front door.

Soul is waiting patiently when I arrive. His eyes open when I'm at least a foot away from him. "Hey," he says. "About time you got up."

"Hey, Soul," I say.

"Bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Bet you're right."

He leads me outside to his parked bike. "I'm skipping school today, and I imagine you don't want to go, either. So I figured I'd show you around like the cool guy I am," he tells me as he gets on.

All I can do is get on after him giggling.

We ride late into the night. And finally, we settle on a rooftop at the base of the Academy, the bike directly below us. We're about a foot apart, but part of me wants to be closer.

"Hey, Shade?"

"Yes?"

Soul scoots closer to me, to where we're barely inches apart, and turns my head to where our eyes meet. "Would you like to... To..."

"To what, Soul?"

"...Go out with me..?"

My heart skips a beat at his words. I had grown quite fond of Soul in the time we've spent together. But to be his girlfriend? Is it really what I want?

"Sure. I'd love to."

_Score!_

The second I say that, Soul's eyes start to glow for a second. "Don't say yes just to make me happy," he says. "Say it because you want to."

"That's why I said it," I tell him.

By force of will, I lean in a little bit to where my face is barely inches from his. He doesn't back up, thank God, but I still hesitate. _Do I dare kiss him? So soon? Maybe I shouldn't, but he isn't backing away. Maybe he'd like for me to..._

I almost kiss him, but before I can, enter Kid on his skateboard, twin guns in his hands.

"Get away from her, Soul," he growls.

"Leave us alone, Kid," I cut in.

Kid points one of his guns at me, making my eyes go wide.

"Hey. She doesn't have to listen to you. Leave her alone."

Kid glares at Soul with his burning yellow eyes and points the gun at him. "Shade, get on the skateboard now before I pull the trigger."

"Kid-"

"What will it be?"

_I don't know what to do... I don't want to get on, but I can't let him hurt Soul. That leaves me with only one option._

Without thinking, I grab Soul and pull him over the edge of the rooftop with me.

We land painfully on the bike, but Soul gets my plan. He immediately starts it up and rides off.

The whole time we're riding, I sense Kid behind us, trying to get a good shot. But as much as I make Soul turn, I doubt he can. Finally, I ask Soul to stop the bike, believing with all my heart that we're safe. But in the back of my mind, I feel Kid pulling the trigger on one of his twin pistols.

I can't warn Soul in time before he's shot off the bike.

"No!"

"Now then..."

I see Kid hover down on his skateboard. When it hits the ground, he gets off only long enough to grab me painfully by the arm. "I'm taking you to Father. Now," he says as he pulls me to the board.

"Let me go, Kid!" I scream as I fight against him.

But try as I may, he gets me on the board and takes off with me.

Later...

"Hey, hello, kiddos! What's going on?"

I turn away from Kid and cross my arms as he tells our father about me skipping school (uh oh...) and finding me and Soul almost kissing in the darkness of shadows.

"Is this true?" Death asks.

"It's true..." I reply softly.

"Well, the Soul part I can deal with. That's not too big of an issue since you are a teenage girl. But skipping school? You should know better, Shade. After all, you're a Grim Reaper."

That tears it for me. "And what exactly does that mean for me?!" I scream. "I'm not the Reaper who'll lead the next generation! Kid is! I'm just Death's illegitimate daughter!"

"Shadow of Death, you are not illegitimate by any means! But you make a good point. I suppose I should do something to fix that. So, from this point on, you and Kid will both lead the next generation of meisters and weapons."

"But... Father..."

"End of discussion, Kid. Bye-bye now!"

Once our father leaves, Kid turns on me. "I won't let you get away with that... Ruining the natural order of things..." he growls. "And I still won't let you see Soul."

"Try and stop me," I retort before walking away.


	2. First Kishin, Then Witch?

Kid starts making an ass of himself after that.

But I continue with my usual routine: going to school, spending time with Soul (and sometimes his other friends), training with Piper for in case an emergency springs up, and reading in my room. Of course, Kid avoids me as I do these things unless he's calm enough to face me, but what do I care?

_If he wants to make an ass of himself, I won't stop him._

One night, I go to Soul and Maka's, just so I have an excuse to leave the Manor. I learned a week back that Maka is Soul's meister, but we became friends and she became an excuse to spend time with Soul (she doesn't know that still and it'd kind of hurt her to...). The only thing that bugs me when I go over there is the possibility of seeing Black Star. Nowadays, I get really annoyed by him. He thinks he's a big-shot, but in my opinion, he's a wannabe assassin who doesn't know how to keep his yap shut or use his weapon, Tsubaki, to her full potential.

"Hey, Shade," says Maka.

"Hi," I say as I walk in.

"Soul's not here, but he will be before too long. Want to study or read a little bit until he gets back?"

"Okay, sure."

Maka leads me to the living room, where she pulls out a few of her books and hands two or three to me. I open one of them carefully (because I respect Maka's belongings) and look at the writing on the page. As I do, I notice one paragraph in particular about an invisible Kishin.

"That's odd..." I say.

"What is it?" asks Maka.

"Apparently, there's a Kishin hiding out somewhere here in Death City. They can disguise their soul wavelength to match an ordinary meister or weapon. That sounds like something I should investigate."

I close the book and call Piper, telling her to meet me at the base of the Academy. Once that's done, I thank Maka for having me over and I run out.

_Sure, I missed the chance to see Soul, but I'll see him at school._

I see Piper a few minutes later. "What's up?" she asks.

"Kishin hunt," I reply.

She nods and turns into the beautiful sword I know so well. She, in her sword form, has a black hilt, a sharp white blade, and a design that appears like thorns on either side. Kid calls it symmetrical for a reason: it is perfectly symmetrical.

"Let's go."

Suddenly, the ground shakes beneath my feet and I have to stab Piper into it to stay balanced.

"I think it came to us..." she mutters.

"I think you may be right," I manage to get out.

Before too long, the ground bursts open beneath me and I plummet into the earth, clinging to Piper for dear life.

We fall for a short period of time and hit something hard with a loud THUD! After we hit the 'ground', I can't get up. The impact left me breathless and weak. "Piper..." I moan.

"I know."

"Hello, Reaper girl."

"!"

Suddenly energized (I have no idea how), I get to my feet, holding Piper backwards as I usually do. The ground shakes again, and this time I end up falling to my knees. "What keeps doing this?!" I scream out of my own frustration.

"Me."

I turn around and I swear my eyes grow to the size of two small moons.

A man with a scythe, black and deadly sharp, approaches us slowly, his scythe positioned to be swung. I get up immediately and hold Piper like a sword should be held. "I believe it's a great honor to have a Grim Reaper in my home. I am truly honored," the man says with a sickening smirk before he swings his scythe in a terrifying arc of death. I barely manage to move out of the way.

"If you were really honored like you say you are, you wouldn't be trying to kill me. Piper, let's go," I shout.

"Right!" says Piper.

I flip her in my hand then hold her out to the side before rushing towards my opponent. I manage to get a cut but I can't cut him in half.

"Damn..."

Before I can try again, I'm lifted into the air and thrown like a rag-doll. The impact of when I hit the wall hurts so much, I release Piper and she falls to the floor. The next moment or two is blurry, but I do feel the blade of the scythe on my neck.

"Time to die, Reaper."

I gulp and close my eyes, but I feel Piper somehow slipping back into my grip, giving me hope.

"No. It's time for you to die..."

"What?"

I swing Piper in a deadly arc, finally cutting him in half. He disappears and all that's left is his Kishin soul, red and menacing. Piper has to return to her human form to grab it and within seconds, it's gone. Absorbed.

"Nice job, Piper. That's number 73," I say triumphantly, remembering how long it took us to make it as far as we had.

"You were great, too," says Piper with a smile.

"So... How do we get out of here?"

There's a long silence before I realize there's stairs behind me leading back to Death City. I chuckle once I do, rubbing my head nervously. But it's Piper that leads the way out.

I hear Soul's bike and motion for Piper to leave. She disappears into darkness as Soul pulls up in front of me. "What the hell happened to you?" he demands. All I can do is chuckle, even as my bruises start to show and the blood trickling from the side of my head mats my black hair.

"I'm all right, Soul. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do: collecting Kishin souls."

I see Soul smile in the darkness, a genuine smile. It makes me forget to breathe for a second. But then I feel his hand take mine, and that brings me back to reality.

"Soul..?"

"You gave me a pretty big scare. Try not to do that again. The only reason I knew you were here was because of Maka. Either way, the next time you go on a Kishin hunt, let me and Maka go with you. Okay?"

"But... Soul, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

I look down, concealing my eyes as I do so in order to shield myself from his hurt gaze. "I have to live up to my title. My father and...brother...expect me to. It'd hurt my father if I didn't, so I have to prove myself by collecting Kishin souls and the soul of a witch, turning Piper into the perfect Reaper's weapon. I have to do it; for Dad, for Piper, and for myself. Just trust me, okay?" I say.

I feel his red eyes on me, but when I look up, I see he's smiling.

"All right, then," he says. "And for the record, I do trust you. I just don't want you getting your ass kicked."

"I know."

We walk over to the bike in silence, hand in hand. _I still can't get up the nerve to ask him how he really feels, _I think in frustration. _However, I have to know, no matter what!_

As I get on, I notice Soul's wavelength is a bit out of control. Of course, I choose not to say anything about it, but part of me thinks I should at least drop some hints.

I think bitter thoughts directed at myself the whole way back to Soul and Maka's place, shouting internally at myself for my stupidity. But what makes me stop is a call on my cell phone. "What the hell is that?" I hear Soul ask.

"Cell," I reply before answering. "Hello?"

"SHADOW OF DEATH! Thank GOD I found you! Where are you?! There's a crisis back at the Manor!" I hear Kid shout on the other line.

"If it's another asymmetrical crisis..." I begin.

"It's not that this time..." Kid says. "It's a witch."

My eyes go wide at the word 'witch'. _Piper and I need the soul of a witch to make her the perfect weapon for me. This is our chance to get that soul! Then all we need is..._

I can't hear my own thoughts above Kid's shouting. So I tell him I'll be right there and hang up, then I call Piper and tell her to get her ass over to the Manor ASAP. After that, I tell Soul to drive me to the Manor because my legs are still shaky. He agrees and we ride off.

The sight at the Manor is worse than I feared. Kid is covered in blood, and one of his guns, Liz, is on the ground unconscious. His nose is gushing blood from the asymmetry but he's still standing. Fearing the worst, I hold out my hand and within a fraction of a second, Piper is a sword in my grip. Soul tries to stop me, but I rush into the heat of the battle anyway, determined to save my idiot brother from dying.

"Kid!"

He turns to look at me, his normally-burning yellow eyes cloudy with pain. "Shade..." he mutters before he finally collapses.

"KID!"

I look at my defeated brother, feeling my heart break as I do. _Kid is the toughest boy I know... _I think. _If my own brother, a Grim Reaper, lost to a witch, then what chance do I have against her? _

"My, my... It seems yet another one has entered the battlefield..."

My eyes go wide and I look around.

All I see is a hooded figure on a broomstick a few yards from where Kid lay. Normally, I'd confuse her for Medusa, the witch who dared try and take over our school and get rid of my father. But she doesn't have the snake tattoos on her arms; she has only a pentacle on her left shoulder and hood. And her outfit doesn't have legs; it's a torn dress. _A new witch?_ I think as I hold Piper close to me. _Wait. Now that I think about it, t__hat can't be... The Order of Witches was taken out after Asura was defeated. Unless she was born a witch. That can happen. In that case, I have to take her out and fast!_

All my instincts take over, and I lung at her, using every bit of energy and speed I have. But just when I'm about to reach her, something happens...

I slip.

I crash into the ground, cracking the concrete. I feel blood run down my forehead in a thick waterfall and from the corner of my mouth. I notice Piper is a bit scratched up, but she's not bleeding.

"Are you going to lay there all day?" the witch asks.

Using Piper, I get to my feet shakily. "Who are you..?" I mutter.

She shows me her hands, which bear a bird. A sparrow.

"I tend to go by Sparrow," she tells me before I feel something stab into the center of my being.

Blood runs from my mouth and from the wound. The force of the blow throws me off-balance, making me fall. I release Piper in my descent which I regret. But all I can see is the color red, and all I can hear is the blood gushing in my ears.

_Is this it, then..? Is this the end of the line?_


	3. Sparrow's Wrath and My First Kiss

In my state, I think about all the things that could've been, thinking I'm about to die for real. Of course, all I can hear is blood, but my vision goes from red to black, and I can see images again. I'm led to believe my eyes are closed, but I don't know because I can't feel anything but pain and the blood flowing from my wounds.

I stay like this for a long time. At least, I think it's a long time. But when my vision shifts, I know I'm alive. And I hear a faraway voice.

_Shade!_

At first I don't recognize the voice. But after I hear it a few times, I pinpoint it. It's Piper.

_Piper?_

_Shade!_

_Piper! Hold on! I'm coming!_

My vision blurs to normal, returning me to the Manor. I see Piper leaning over me, feel her shaking me, hear her shout my name.

"...Piper..." I croak.

The relief on her face is unbelievable. "You're alive!" she cries as she throws her arms around me. "I thought you were dead for a while there... Thank God you're not!"

I chuckle weakly. "I'm a Grim Reaper. We can get beat up all day, but dying takes a lot more than that," I say.

Piper nods as I sit up. When I hold out my hand, she returns to her sword form and I hold onto her hilt like my life depends on it.

"I say we finish this now, Piper."

"Right!"

"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Before everyone on the battlefield's eyes, Piper's blade grows and curves into a glowing, large, and deadly scimitar. The thorns grow and wrap around my hand, making a guard.

"CRESCENT MOON KILLER!"

Without a moment to lose and without giving Sparrow a chance to block, I slash at her. I only manage to cut her arm and stomach open due to the distance between us, making my attack futile. Frustrated, and as Piper returns to normal, I start panting. That's all I can do.

"Are you done?" asks Sparrow. "Because whether you are or not, it's my turn."

The air suddenly grows thick around me, making it difficult to breathe. And every time I try to move, something like a beak cuts me.

"So... This is a death trap," I manage to say.

I hear Piper's uneven panting out of the blue, causing me to look at her and earning me another gash. _Oh, hell,_ I think. _Piper's gasping for air. She has breathing problems, so she's suffocating. I have to do something to save her or she'll die!_

Without thinking about myself, I throw Piper near Kid's unconscious form. She returns to her human form and looks at me, heartbreak in her large brown eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Piper!" I shout. "I won't let you die in my place! I'm not that kind of meister! You know that! Now get Kid and the Thompson sisters OUT OF HERE!"

"But, Shade-"

"JUST GO!"

The last shout tears it for me. I start to cough and choke. The air is getting too thick around me. _I was right. This is a death trap... But at least I saved Piper. I can die happy knowing that._

After my thoughts process, some force knocks me out of the death trap. I would normally hit the ground, but something keeps me up. When I open my eyes...

"Hey."

Soul is looming over me, keeping me on my feet with one arm. His other arm is the blade of a scythe, red and black.

"...Soul..?"

"Don't ever do something so stupid again. You hear me? MAKA!"

He lets go of me and transforms as Maka runs up with her hand in the air. Immediately after, all I see is a scythe with a large red oval-shaped eye on each side of a white handle.

Soul...

But after that brief moment of amazement, my thoughts return to Kid and Piper. Immediately, I run to where they are.

Kid is conscious again. He looks at me and shame floods over his face. _Shame on me? Or shame on him?_

"Shade, I'm sorry for how I treated you. It took a near-death experience for to realize that. Father was right about you all along," he says.

"Kid..." I whisper, shocked by this sudden change in Kid's behavior.

"I'd be glad...to have you lead the next generation with me..."

He grunts in pain and tries to sit up, but I gently push him back down. "No, Kid," I say gently. "You need to rest. Piper and I will take it from here." I turn to Liz and Patty, who are both awake and alert. "Get Kid to safety," I tell them before getting up and running off, Piper following in suit.

By the looks of things, Maka and Soul are handling things pretty well. But I figure a helping hand couldn't hurt because this witch is more powerful than any I've ever seen or heard about.

"Piper!"

Piper transforms and I hold her like an assassin holds a knife: backwards and to the side. And...I admit it's without thinking...I dash towards Sparrow from behind and get a decent cut. It's not enough to kill her, but it's enough to let her know that Maka is not alone in fighting her anymore.

Suddenly enraged, she launches herself in the air and flees.

"Hey! Get back here!" I shout after her.

She doesn't return.

Soul and Piper both return to their human forms. Piper and Maka sense the need for Soul and I to talk, so they walk into the Manor to check on Kid and the Thompson sisters.

"Are you okay?" Soul asks when they're gone.

"Yeah," I reply shyly.

"You could've been killed back there. Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Because I didn't know she was that tough... And I didn't want to put you in danger, Soul. I really...care about you."

At first, Soul looks taken aback. But then his face softens and he wraps his arms around me. "I care about you, too. A lot more than I realized," he says gently, which isn't normal for him.

I stand still, frozen by his sudden embrace, fearing that he may reject me if things move too quickly. Soul isn't the type of guy to let things move too fast, Maka told me. And besides, we've only been together for about two weeks. Is that really long enough?

Soul senses my unease and looks at me. "What's wrong, Shade?"

"...Are we moving too fast, Soul?"

He looks confused, but soon realization dawns on him and he shakes his head. "Not at all. When you nearly kissed me after I just asked you out was a bit fast, but I admit. I kinda wanted you to. I had thought about what it'd be like. And now, with your permission, I'd like to find out."

I smile. "Certainly."

And with that, we share our first kiss.

I had wondered what it'd be like, just like him. I admit it. And to me, the feel of his hard lips on mine is heaven in itself. _At least we're alone..._

But after a few seconds pass, he pulls away and looks at me thoughtfully.

"What is it, Soul?" I ask.

"It's the kiss," he replies.

"What about it?"

"It was better than I hoped it'd be."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

Slowly, I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder. If Kid is looking, I don't care. All I can think about in this moment is Soul Eater Evans, my boyfriend._ If only we could stay like this forever..._

But as soon as I hear footsteps coming our way, I release Soul and lift my head. He releases me, much to my dismay.

It's only Maka and Piper. Not Kid. (Thank God...) Kid would kick Soul's ASS if he found out that we kissed.

"Is the witch gone?" asks Piper.

"Yeah. She's gone," Soul replies. "But I have a sick feeling she'll be back, and that her targets are Kid and Shade. Maybe even Lord Death himself."

"If that's the case, we all need to stick together. Maybe Black Star and Tsubaki should be told about this," says Maka.

"I'll let Black Star know. He's bound to tell Tsubaki," says Soul.

"I'll tell Kid," I say. "But if we stay in a group, she might just go straight for my dad. I cannot let that happen. That being the case-"

"YAHOO!"

_Oh no... Fuck no..._

In a second, I see Black Star, Tsubaki in his hands. He's looking from side to side in eager anticipation before he jumps down to meet us.

"Where's the witch?! I'll show her not to mess with meisters by showing her the fury of BLACK STAR!" he shouts.

I cringe before saying, "She fled."

"Hmph! She must already know what a big star I am if she fled!" says Black Star.

I see Tsubaki return to her human form. "Uh, Black Star?" she tries. In the second, I can't help but feel bad for her. She tries so hard to deal with her partner, but she's hardly recognized at all. My thoughts start to race at the thought of this girl defeating the enchanted sword Masamune all by herself. It makes me sad to see her potential be wasted because Black Star only wants to boost his ego.

Speaking of Black Star...

"Hey, Shade!" he shouts in my ear. "Hello?! Can you-"

Anger wells up in me and I punch him square in the jaw.

Everybody looks at me, unsure what to make of what I just did. But I frankly don't care what they think at the moment. All I care about is the fact that I may have shut Black Star up for a good while.

But Soul just busts out laughing.

"Black Star, you know you piss her off when you do that. Then again, you just piss her off anyway," he says through his laughter.

All Black Star does is look at me. "Is... Is that true, Shade?" he asks.

I lower my fist and nod.

"I like you as a friend, Black Star. But you need to think of collecting souls instead of boosting your ego every time you go into battle. You call yourself an assassin? Act like one. And what about Tsubaki? She stays quiet so she doesn't hurt your feelings. But I feel sorry for her because she's not used to her full potential. You want to make her my father's weapon? Start now."

Everyone falls silent again. For once, even Black Star. But he says in the end, "You're right..."

"Shade..." Soul begins.

I look at him, apologize for what I did, and walk into the Manor with Piper following me.

"Wow, Shade. I never expected you to punch Black Star or tell him off like that," she says as we walk to my room.

"I know. No one did, least of all me. And I think Soul may be mad at me now," I say.

"No, I'm not."

Quickly, Piper turns into a sword and I turn around, armed. But it's only Soul. (I didn't notice he followed me...)

"Soul! You scared me!" I cry as Piper returns to normal.

"Sorry about that. I just had to ask why you chewed out Black Star."

"He's kind of annoying. I'll go apologize to him."

"No need. It's about time he changed his attitude a little bit. And having a Grim Reaper tell him off is just what he needed."

I smile, feeling instant relief for the first time in a while. And as Soul walks out, I remember his kiss.


	4. Tag-Team Project and Capture

The next day...

"Hey, hello there, Shade! How are things?"

"Not too great, Dad. A witch attacked the Manor last night. Kid and I barely survived. If Soul Eater and Maka Albarn hadn't helped us, Kid and I would be dead Reapers."

"That's not good. There are only a handful of witches in existence, but none have appeared so strong. Now that I think about it, you do look a little beat up."

I shove my hands into my pockets, feeling the torn ends of my sleeves dance around my bruised hands. "That's not important. What's important is this witch. She may be targeting you, me, and Kid. If that's the case, we're in danger and need to fight back."

Death looks at me thoughtfully. His eyes never leave mine, not even for a second. But in his eyes, I see unease and other troublesome emotions.

"All right. I'll gather the Death Scythes together and see what they have to say. Tell Kid to be on the lookout and to keep his guard up. I also expect you to do the same, Shadow. You two are valuable assets being Grim Reapers."

"Please call me Shade."

"All right, but we both know that's just a nickname. How is Soul?"

"He's fine. I take it Kid told you about us?"

"Yes, he did. Believe it or not, your brother does love and care about you. He only wants the best for you. And if you ask me, he doesn't think Soul is."

I snort. "He can't stop me." I look away, not daring to look at Death's suddenly angry expression.

"And what if I forbade you from seeing Soul?"

"I still would whether you like it or not."

That earned me a Reaper Chop.

"I have to go. Remember what I told you and remember to tell Kid what I told you to tell him. Bye-bye now!"

* * *

I rub my head the whole way to school because it still hurts from the Reaper Chop my dad gave me. Kid made me ride with him, our weapons in weapon form in case the witch Sparrow were to show her face again.

"I take it your head still hurts?" Kid asks.

"Yep," I mutter.

"That is the consequence of angering our father, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't think he'd Reaper Chop his own children."

"He can and will if you make him mad enough."

_That means I must've crossed the line this morning when we were talking about Soul... _I think.

When we arrive at the Academy, I jump off the skateboard and Piper returns to her human form. Liz and Patty stay as pistols, just in case.

"Kid, remember what I told you," I say.

"I will. You do the same," says Kid as he walks away.

Anguish fills me as I watch him go. _I have to ask him if he meant what he said last night..._

_'I'd be glad...to have you lead the next generation with me...'_

"Hey, Kid."

Kid turns around, hands and guns in his pockets. His eyes burn into me. "Yes?" he asks.

"Did you mean what you said last night? About being glad to work with me as the leaders of the new generation?"

There's a long silence following my questions. Part of me believes he'll say no, that he was just saying that because I saved his life. But I keep telling myself that he meant it.

"Strangely enough, yes, I did mean it."

"?"

"You are my sister and a fierce but intelligent adversary to the Kishin or a witch. You may slip up sometimes, but you're brave enough to overcome any obstacle."

Before I can say anything, he walks away.

In class...

I look around the room for Kid, suddenly anxious. I don't see him anywhere. Soul senses my unease and I feel his piercing eyes on me. But I don't seem to be paying attention as I continue to look for my brother.

"What's wrong?" he finally asks.

"Have you seen Kid?"

"No. I'm surprised he's not in here."

"Son of a bitch."

I get up and run out of the room, leaving Soul, and Piper, wondering about me.

As I run through the school, I keep my eyes open for Kid. _I can't believe he didn't come to class,_ I think. _That idiot should know better than to cut class like that. And besides, if he is cutting, he's being a hypocrite. But something tells me he's in trouble. I have to find him in case that witch comes back and fast._

"Hey! Shade!"

Hearing my name, I turn my head and see Piper running up to me. Her eyes are full of concern.

"What's going on?" she asks when she catches up to me.

"Kid wasn't in class. I have to look for him and make sure that witch didn't get to him," I reply.

Without another word, she transforms. I hold her for dear life as I keep dashing around the school, getting more desperate by the moment.

I finally find him in the Death Room with Lord Death. Instant relief floods through me and Piper returns to normal, running up to Kid. I just walk up to him, letting my relief calm me down. _He's safe. He's safe. He's safe..._

"Hello, girls. I'm surprised it took you so long to get here," says Kid.

Piper hits him on the shoulder gently, a soft glow in her large brown eyes. "We didn't see you in class and thought you were in trouble. Shade was worried about you. And I admit, so was I," she says. "Don't worry me like that anymore, Kid. Please."

_Piper and Kid..? When did that happen?_

"Well, now that we're all here," begins Death, "it's time we began your tag-team search for the witch. This shall be treated as a lesson for you two in order to boost your tolerance of each other. The Death Scythes have spotted her somewhere in northern England, so be careful. And Kid, no destroying anything or the souls you collect will be confiscated. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," says Kid.

"All right. Good luck!" says Death.

I don't get to say goodbye to Soul, which kind of agitates me, but Kid insists we leave immediately. But he writes a note to Soul for me, an act of kindness I'm not familiar with from him. Piper says it's because he's had a change of heart. I think it's because she's my weapon and it's obvious they're thinking about going out. I mean, Piper is beautiful. But she deserves better than my OCD brother.

The whole way to England on Kid's skateboards is pleasant enough, but something tells me Kid is going to get the better end of the deal out of this. It makes me mad to think about it though, knowing I'm letting my petty jealousy take root again.

When we land in north London, I'm relieved._ The whole way here was all right. No attacks, no bickering. Maybe this is the kind of trip Kid and I need to bond._

"Shade, look around," I hear Kid say.

I look around like he said. The streets are empty and I feel no one's soul wavelengths but Kid's, our weapons, and my own.

"I don't see or feel anything," I tell Kid.

"Exactly," he says. "It's as if everybody has vanished. Or worse..."

A hollow feeling creeps into my chest. _What if... What if the witch Sparrow came here and had something take everybody's souls?_ I think. _This is bad... Really bad... But I can't sense her soul wavelength. Normally, when a witch has been somewhere, I can still feel it. But not this time. This is bad..._

"So... You've finally arrived."

I quickly turn around, my eyes wide with fear. Kid points his guns at Sparrow immediately and Piper transforms. "Give it up! We're here for your soul!" Kid and I shout.

Sparrow laughs at us, a teenage-sounding laugh. "And just how do you plan on beating me?" she asks teasingly.

"As a team," I say. "Let's go, Kid."

"With pleasure," says Kid before he pulls the triggers.

Sparrow can't dodge in time. The 'bullets' hit her, giving me a chance to hit her. I charge and manage to say "It's over!" before something happens.

She uses her soul wavelength to attack me.

I grab onto her broomstick, but Piper falls from my grip. "No!" I cry. But when I see Kid catch her, I know she's safe.

But it's in that moment that Sparrow takes off, with me suddenly glued to the broomstick.

* * *

When I see Kid at my door, I know something bad happened.

He runs through the door asking for me. I walk up to him, trying to get him to calm down. But he keeps saying Shade's name like something bad happened to her. My mind starts to race. _If anything happened to her... _I start to think.

"What happened?" I finally ask.

"The witch!" Kid cries. "The witch took her! She took my sister!"

"WHAT?!"

"The witch...took...Shade. I was powerless to stop her. Our father shouldn't have sent her on the mission... But it's my fault. I didn't protect her!"

"Where did you fight the witch?"

"In London. It was a project Shade and I were assigned to by our father."

I ball my fists in anger. Not directed at Kid, but at the witch. _She took my girlfriend. And I have to go save her before that witch kills her._

"Maka!"

Maka pops her head in, a book in her hands. "What is it, Soul? I'm reading," she says.

"Shade's been captured. I'm going to go save her," I snap, not even realizing I did so. Then I turn to Kid. "Was Piper captured with Shade?"

"No. Piper's outside," Kid replies.

"Then she may be able to help us," I say.

"No, Soul. She's assuming the worst right now. We'll leave her with my father until we can rescue Shade. She would break down at the sight of the witch and not be able to fight, especially if she saw her own meister killed before her very eyes. It's for the best that we leave her."

I feel nothing but rage well up inside me, but I nod anyway. I know he's right; if we bring Piper, she'll probably freak.

And at least Kid knows where it happened. I'm pretty sure he can track Shade down.

A couple of hours later...

We land at the scene of the crime. Liz, Patty, and I return to normal and stretch, relieved the ride is over. "Now, let's catch ourselves a witch," I say, determined to catch the bitch who took my girl.

"Don't be reckless when we find her, Soul," Kid warns. "She may use Shade against us or kill her before our very eyes. I can't bring the news of my sister's death to our father or her weapon. So be careful, understand?"

"Kid's got a point, Soul," says Maka.

The Thompson sisters only nod in confirmation.

"I'll try not to do anything stupid. But Kid, this is Shade we're talking about. Your sister and my girlfriend. If I don't do something, I'll regret it," I say.

_Soul!_

_What was that? _I think.

_SOUL!_

"Hey. Do you guys hear anything?" I ask.

Everybody shakes their head.

_SOUL! HELP ME! AAAAAAAH!_

_That's Shade's voice! Damn it, where did that bitch take her?!_

"I'm coming! Hold on, Shade!" I shout before I run forward.

"SOUL!" everybody shouts after me.

But I ignore them as I keep running.


	5. The Rescue and Possible Departure

I take another slash across my chest from Sparrow's beak attacks. I'm already covered in blood and I can't open my uncovered eye because there's too much blood running over it.

"SOUL! HELP ME! AAAAAAAH!"

Each time I scream, I get slashed again. But I continue to scream, hoping with all my heart he can hear my plea.

_Oh, Piper... Kid... Dad... Soul..._ I think. _If I die, I'm sorry... Piper, make my brother happy again. And Maka, keep Soul sane._

Sparrow has an impatient look on her face as she looks at me, a glow in her eyes that tells me she's wondering how I'm still alive. "This is ridiculous," she says finally, her hands glowing as if she's preparing a death blow. I close my eyes in fear, fearing the worst is about to happen, wishing Piper was here with me.

"Say goodbye, Reaper," says Sparrow.

I swallow and wait for the end to come, thinking of mine and Soul's first and possibly last kiss.

But that's BEFORE I hear a wall come crashing down.

Sparrow turns in anger and I open my eyes. All I see is a pistol being pointed at the opposite wall and a black-shoed foot.

_Kid!_

Instant gratitude floods over me. But then I wonder if Soul is with him. I don't need to for long. Because within the moment, I see the red and black blade of Soul.

"Shade! Where are you?" I hear him ask.

"Over here!" I cry.

Kid runs up to Sparrow, shooting her as he does, while Maka runs up to me and frees me. "Man, am I glad to see you guys," I say. "She was just about to kill me. Had you guys not shown up when you did, it'd be too late."

"Well, unfortunately, you're out of the fight. Maka and I are getting you back to Death City and letting Kid handle this," says Soul.

"Leaving him by himself? She kicked his ass last time! No. I'm staying. Where's Piper?"

"We had to leave her behind. She's...grieving."

I freeze when I hear this. Somehow, I know Maka is telling the truth. But to actually absorb it? It takes me awhile. It makes me freeze physically and emotionally, pretty much shutting me down. In fact, because of this, Soul returns to his human form and carries me out.

When we get back to Death City, Soul and Maka take me to their apartment so I can calm down. But I'm almost at the brink of tears. Sensing the need to do something productive, Maka leaves and goes to the kitchen to make us all something to eat. Soul stays with me, keeping me in his embrace as soon as she leaves.

"Shade, I'm glad I made it in time," he says. "I was scared I wouldn't."

"I'm glad you made it, too, Soul," I say gently.

I feel his lips against my cheek, soothing my fears and calming me down. The bliss I feel from it is enough to give me courage. With this new-found courage, I turn my head and kiss him.

I feel heaven once more. I taste something different, though. I taste...something like affection and love, something I'm not used to from Soul. But in the moment, I just don't care. I don't care about anything except for the person I'm sharing this moment with.

We pull apart when we hear Maka coming in from the kitchen. But Soul doesn't let me go. "Maka knows already," he tells me in explanation.

Before Maka comes into the living room, I hear the door knock. Soul releases me hesitantly and answers it. I hear Kid's voice and Piper's.

_Piper!_

Kid leads Piper into the room, looking pretty beat up. I see Piper is blindfolded. Soul helps me to my feet and leads me over to her.

"Piper," Kid begins, "there's someone here to see you. But you must remain calm, all right?"

"All right. Just take off the blindfold," says Piper.

Kid removes the blindfold and she opens her large brown eyes.

"Hey," I manage to say.

Piper freezes, uncertainty in her eyes. But then she walks up to me and hugs me. "You are alive..." she whispers. "I thought Kid was just saying that to make me feel better. But he wasn't just saying it. You're really here! More beat up than I remember, but here all the same..."

"I'm sorry, Piper. I didn't mean to let what happened happen. You owe Kid a lot," I say.

She releases me and throws her arms around Kid. "Thank you, Kid..." she says as she starts crying.

I can't help but smile as Kid wraps his own arms around her. He must care about Piper if he's willing to do that. And while I think about it...

"Hey, Soul? Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure. Maka, we'll be outside!"

I lead him out of the apartment and into the night. When I know we're alone, I turn to face him.

"What did you want to talk about?" asks Soul.

"I didn't want to talk. That was just to fool Kid," I tell him. "This is what I led you out here for..."

For the second time tonight, I kiss him.

Once again, I taste affection and unspoken love. I don't know where these emotions are coming from since Soul and I haven't been together long enough to be falling in love. But I still taste them.

I have to pull away because of it.

"What's wrong?" asks Soul.

"I taste something... These past two times we've kissed, I tasted something, actually. I tasted...unspoken love," I admit.

I see a blush color Soul's face and he turns his head away to conceal it. "I don't know where that came from," he says.

"Soul, be honest. Do you really feel that way about me already?"

He opens one eye, sees the expression on my face, and sighs.

"I know, it's too soon to say it. But, in all honesty, yes. I do. Some people say it a lot sooner than almost three weeks, though. I was waiting to say it until I knew for sure that you felt the same. So now I'll ask if you do."

I nod. "Yes, actually. I didn't know for certain until I almost was almost killed."

Soul smiles and picks me up. "Well then. Can I say it?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Soul."

"Put her down, Soul."

My eyes go wide. _Kid?!_ I think as I'm put down slowly.

"Take it easy, Kid," says Soul.

"I'll take it easy when you leave my sister alone," Kid growls.

"Stop it! Leave him alone, Kid!" I shout, pushing him away from Soul before he got hurt.

"Shade, I'll meet you at the Manor."

Before I can stop him, I'm gone.

* * *

Kid glares at me. He doesn't let me move unless it's to turn and face him, so I do that, looking him in the eye.

"What do you possibly hope to gain by being with my sister?" he demands.

"Nothing," I tell him. "I just care about her. A lot. And I want to be with her because we make each other happy. Is that so wrong?"

"It is unless you're willing to sacrifice everything to be with her."

_Whoa. Sacrifice everything? Even my meister's life? I can't do that, though if I had to choose between saving Maka and saving Shade, I'd be pretty fucked myself. I'd die for Maka's honor and because I love Shade. What else is there to say?_

"Look, Kid. You're making an ass of yourself. I have nothing to prove. I'd die to protect my meister but I'd also die for Shade. Can't you see that?"

"I just want what's best for my sister and her weapon. I feel you may be distracting Shade from collecting souls, like she's supposed to. And... I admit, I care about Piper, so I want her to be used to her full potential."

"Piper cares about you, too. I know this. But she'll become the ultimate Death Sword. She'll make Shade proud. As for Shade, she's trying her damnedest when we're not together to collect souls. You haven't seen her dedication. She wants to be a good Reaper."

Before I can say anymore, Kid skulks off, leaving me alone to think.

* * *

_That bastard! I'll kick his fucking ASS for this!_

I see Kid and Piper walk up to the Manor from my window. They're talking about something, that much I know. But as to what about, I have no clue.

Finally, after a little bit, Kid opens my door and walks in. "We need to talk," he says as he closes the door.

"What about?" I ask.

"It's about you and Soul. He thinks you're trying hard to collect Kishin souls. How many do you have left to get?"

"26."

"That's 27 all together including the soul of a witch. Which you have yet to get. I'm just trying to make sure you're making Piper into a weapon you'll be proud of."

"Look, I know you and Piper like each other. It's no secret. But trust me, I am proud of Piper already. She's a fantastic weapon, and I couldn't ask for a better one."

Kid looks at me reluctantly. In his eyes I see total conflict but I see determination as well. "All right, then. Just make sure nothing happens to her," he says.

"I will," I promise.

He opens the door and Piper walks in, a set look on her face. "Is something wrong in here?" she asks.

I shake my head and Kid leads her out to talk.

All I can do now is fall onto my bed and crash, exhausted from the ordeal I'd been through.

The next morning...

"You look more beat up than usual, Shade," says Death when he shows up in the mirror.

"Do I now?" I retort.

"No need to cock an attitude with me, young lady. I heard from Kid that you were captured the moment it happened. They left Piper here with me so as not to traumatize her any more than she already was. I was worried about her. She was bursting into tears at the mention of your name, thinking you had been killed by the bird witch Sparrow. I didn't know what to do to cheer the poor girl up."

Hearing this made me almost cry. I knew Piper was my best friend, but to hear she thought I was dead? It's almost too much.

"Dad, I'm thinking of withdrawing from school for a while. So I can hunt down the witch and in the process collect Kishin souls. I have to prove Kid wrong somehow. My regrets about leaving are leaving him, my friends, and Soul behind. But I have to make Piper a truly fantastic weapon."

Death looks at me for a long time in silence. I'm not sure he appreciates his own daughter dropping out of school to prove a mindless point, but his face doesn't show it. It never does...

"I can't let you do that," he finally says.

"I'm sorry but I have to. Goodbye, Father."

His image disappears and I go to tell Piper the news.

"You want me to do what?" she asks when I tell her.

"Leave the Manor with me. We have souls to collect," I say again.

"I want to, but I don't want to leave Kid behind. It'll break his heart. And Soul will be messed up too, you know."

_Soul... Of course his heart will break if I leave. But I have Kishin souls to collect._

"You just say goodbye to Kid, and I'll say it to Soul. Then we meet at the Academy and continue with our old way of life. Okay?"

She shakes her head regretfully and walks out.

A moment later Kid walks into the room and shuts the door behind him, locking it.


	6. Soul Is Gone?

n all of my life, I have never seen Kid so angry. As soon as he locks the door, he turns on me. And I can see obvious restraint in him. He's probably restraining himself from slapping me, but I don't know for sure.

"...Kid..?!"

"I'm going to explain something to you, so listen carefully," he begins. "Piper is terribly upset about your little idea. So do what's best for her. She doesn't want to leave. And I'm going to tell Soul about this. If he breaks up with you for it, then that's his and your problem."

"Kid..."

"Please. For Piper and Soul, and me, please stay."

I look at him, look at the hurt glow in his yellow eyes. _I've never seen Kid like this. He's not worrying about symmetry for a change, but he's worrying about me. I'm completely floored here. Kid has completely floored me._

"Kid, I..."

"LET ME THROUGH, PIPER!"

Kid and I look at the door as someone starts banging on it. Sighing, Kid unlocks it. Soul rushes in, running up to me in panic and apparent heartbreak. "Tell me it's not true," he says.

"What, Soul?" I ask.

"Tell me you're not leaving. Tell me you're not leaving!"

I watch helplessly as he crumples to the floor in front of me, an unusual action for him. I feel my own heart breaking in my chest. _Soul is more torn apart than I thought he'd be. I've never seen him like this. I have to tell him the truth._

"Kid? Piper? Can you give us a minute?"

They walk out, leaving us alone.

I walk up to Soul, falling onto the ground in front of him and making him look at me.

"Let me tell you something. I don't necessarily want to leave. I feel like I have to to get Kid off my back."

"Is it really necessary to leave your friends, your family, and the one you love behind?"

In my heart, I know he's right. And now I can't find it in me to leave. But instead of telling him that, I just kiss him with all the pain and passion I feel in it.

_Why did I want to leave? I can't do that now. My place is here, with my friends, family, and the one I love. My place is here with Soul. My place is here, locked in this kiss... I can't leave... I just can't now. Everybody, especially Soul, would be heartbroken._

I realize how long we've kissed and start to pull away, but Soul doesn't let me for some strange reason. He puts his hand behind my head to keep it there.

After a bit, however, he lets go and breaks the kiss.

My head is swimming like crazy when the kiss is broken. I don't dare to even open my eyes. As I let myself return to normal, I sense Soul's satisfaction and worry. "Shade? Are you okay?" I hear him ask.

"Yeah... My head is just swimming too much," I reply before shaking my head to clear it.

When I open my eyes, I'm looking directly into Soul's own. They're filled with worry and something I don't recognize. I, frankly, say nothing about it.

Kid walks in and looks at us. "What's going on in here?" he asks, suspicion in his voice.

"Nothing, Kid," says Soul. "I was fixing to leave. I accomplished my goal." He gets up and starts to head for the door when I say 'wait'.

"Yes?"

"Let me walk you out."

He turns to face me, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. "Sure. Why not?" he says as I walk up to him and wrap an arm around his waist. He does the same for me. And we walk out to the front of the Manor.

Our friends are all waiting for us when we open the front door: Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star (?) and Liz and Patty.

"She's staying," says Soul.

The others cheer in a way I never thought possible. _They all wanted me to stay... I can't believe this. They all came here just to hear the news of whether I stay or leave. _Tears start running down my face and everybody, even Soul, looks at me.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you."

I run inside, leaving Soul and the others behind me.

About two months later...

I'm holding Piper in her sword form close to me, to protect myself. The Kishin is a powerful adversary, but I manage to dodge his attacks. When I finally cut him, I cut him completely in half. Piper absorbs his soul and I total it out to 84 Kishin souls.

"Nice job, Piper. This means we have 16 to go counting the soul of a witch."

Piper giggles shyly. "I admit, I'm really excited," she says. "But the witch is going to be tough to beat. Especially if we go after Sparrow anymore."

"She's at the top of my list to reap. We have to defeat her before she starts up the Order of Witches again."

"I know we have to defeat her, but look at the facts. We need your father to help or at least three meisters and their weapons. She's too strong for just you and Kid."

I know she's right but I don't know who to ask other than Black Star or Maka. And I can't risk Soul getting hurt, so I decide to go with...

"How about Black Star?" I suggest.

"Black Star? Why not Maka? Is it just because you're trying to protect Soul?"

"Busted..."

Piper sighs. "Look, if I had it my way, Kid wouldn't be allowed to fight. But he has to. And so does Soul. I'll ask Maka for you."

I look down, defeated. "Okay," is all I can say.

The next day is a free day to prepare for a school dance. I've never heard of DMWA having a dance. Ever. Maybe Death is just being nice to us. Either way, Maka, Piper, and Tsubaki decide to take me dress shopping.

"Come on, Shade! This is your one night to dance with Soul! You gotta look good!" says Piper. "I want to look stunning for Kid."

"Who are you going with, Maka? Tsubaki?" I ask.

"I'm not going with anybody," they say.

"Then one of you is going with Black Star," I tell them.

Tsubaki immediately blushes, making me realize she likes him. "Tsubaki... Do you like Black Star?"

"What?! No, we're just friends!" she tries. But she sees my expression and sighs. "All right, yes. I like Black Star. But he doesn't know it yet. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Can you help me?"

"With pleasure," I say.

After we all get our dresses, we head back to the Manor, where the boys are all gathered. I lead Tsubaki and Black Star away from everybody so Tsubaki can tell him how she feels and hopefully get asked to go to the dance with him. The minute Soul found out we were having a dance he asked me. Maka refused every invitation thrown her way, except from by one person. Crona. But she didn't answer him; she just kind of walked away blushing.

"What's up with Tsubaki and Black Star over there?" asks Soul when I take a seat beside him.

"They're talking," is all I say.

"You know something," accuses Soul. Rightfully so, of course.

"And what if I do?"

"I'll get it out of you somehow."

"Good luck. I'm tight-lipped."

"Heh. We'll see about that."

Unbeknownst to Kid or anyone else, he picks me up and carries me to my room.

As soon as the door is shut, he pins me against it.

"Soul?" I ask.

"I can't resist much longer. And I don't know how I made it this long. But for some strange reason, I want you and I want you NOW," says Soul quietly. His lips meet mine in a forceful manner, and it takes the breath from my lungs. I try to sink to the ground but he holds me in place. So we just stand there, our lips locked in passionate bliss. At least, I taste passion on his lips. Soul isn't usually like this though, which strikes me as odd. But in the end, I say nothing.

A knock at the door interrupts us, and all I hear is Tsubaki's voice. Soul quickly pulls away and pulls me away from the door, letting Tsubaki in.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" she asks.

"Nope. I was just about to walk out," says Soul. He walks out after that.

Tsubaki watches him leave suspiciously, while I watch him leave feeling confused. His words play over and over again in my head.

_But for some strange reason, I want you and I want you NOW._

I'm completely zoned out by this point. So much so that I don't even hear Tsubaki saying my name.

Finally, it's time for the dance.

Soul picks me up on his bike. When he sees my dress, which is silky, black, and with a flowing skirt with matching sleeves, I swear he almost loses it. He's wearing his headband and a suit I've seen him in before, in pictures.

"Hey," he says. "You look amazing."

"So do you," I manage to say as I walk up to the bike.

As soon as I'm on, we ride off to the Academy.

The dance area is the courtyard, because it's the only place big enough to hold such an event. As Soul and I walk up the steps of the Academy, I look at the moon and watch the blood flow from its mouth. In my mind, I know Sparrow will make an entrance. It's like her to publicly attack the two most important students at the Academy: the Grim Reapers, me and Kid.

But none of that matters when Soul takes me to the dance floor, and dances with me. In front of everyone. I can't be happier than I am now, in this moment with the boy I love.

Screams make the music stop and Soul holds me closer as if to protect me.

"Ha ha ha ha... How touching to see the Reaper girl with someone who actually cares about her."

"It's her! We have to find your meister and my weapon!"

Soul runs off to find Maka and I'm left alone to find Piper. I dash off, the skirt of my dress dancing around my legs. Sparrow throws beaks at me and I'm forced to the ground at last.

"Say good night..."

I close my eyes and wait for the end.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

I open my eyes and Sparrow turns her head to see Maka, dressed as she always is, and a huge glowing scythe, Soul.

"WITCH HUNTER!"

Maka swings Soul with so much force that I'm knocked to my feet again. But finally, the witch is gone.

So is Soul.

"Soul?" asks Maka.

"Soul!" I shout as I run up to her.

"He just disappeared," says Maka.

"No..."

I fall to my knees and break down into tears. Tsubaki and Piper finally find me and Piper helps me to my feet to comfort me and take me home.

"He can't be far," she tries as we walk into the Manor.

"He's gone. The witch must've taken him. We have to find him," I say.

Kid and his weapons, plus the rest of the gang, runs into the Manor to find me. "Shade?" cries Black Star.

"Leave her alone, guys," says Piper as I start to cry furiously.

"We have to look for him..." I say through my tears. "We have to find Soul!"


	7. Search for Soul Eater

All of us agree that we need to look for Soul immediately. Once the others are changed, we fan out across Death City in teams of two or three. Kid and his weapons are a team, Black Star and Tsubaki are a team, and Piper, Maka and I are a team.

We search high and low for Soul, but there's no sign of him anywhere.

Heartbroken, I lead Piper off to the side to talk.

"Piper, I'm going to look for Soul alone," I tell her. "I'm sorry, but he's my boyfriend. I'm sure if Kid were lost, you'd do the same. I'll come back with him safe and sound. I promise."

We hug our goodbye through tears and silence. I don't want to do this, but I have to.

Once I tell her goodbye, I summon a skateboard and ride off.

For a few weeks or months (I lost track), I search places Soul has been, showing his picture to people to help me identify him. Nothing comes up. No one has seen him anywhere. And I start to lose all hope of finding him.

After what feels like forever, I return to the place I met Piper: New York City.


	8. Our Return

I walk into a hotel where I can crash. I've been on the move for so long with barely any sleep. But in the end, when I finally get to a room and crash onto the bed, I feel at peace.

Of course, I'm not completely at peace. Not since Soul disappeared...

I replay that night in my head, reliving every emotion I've felt since then. It hurts so much, but I have to live with it anyway.

_He's gone. The witch must've taken him. We have to find him._

_Shade?_

_Leave her alone, guys._

_We have to look for him... We have to find Soul!_

That was the last conversation I had with everybody. But when I replay the last conversation with Piper...

_Piper, I'm going to look for Soul alone. I'm sorry, but he's my boyfriend. I'm sure if Kid were lost, you'd do the same. I'll come back with him safe and sound. I promise._

It brings tears to my eyes to just remember what I told her. It kills me to remember her expression: brutally hurt and lost. Her large brown eyes were like pools of sorrow. And I never want to see that again.

I don't realize it, but I finally fall asleep.

_I walk around the darkness, hearing Soul's anguished screams. But no matter how much I run in the direction of his screaming, I can't get to him. The darkness is too vast. And all I hear besides Soul is wicked laughter._

_Sparrow._

_Before I realize what's happening, I feel something stab through my core._

I wake up screaming, just like I always do.

I'm sitting upright and leaning against the headboard of the bed, panting furiously. "It was just a dream," I tell myself. "It was just a horrible dream and I'm awake now."

To calm my rattled nerves, I go into the bathroom, pull out my brush, and brush my hair.

A knock at the door disturbs me, so I say, "Fucking A... Come in."

The door opens and a hotel attendant walks into my room. "Pardon me for intruding, miss. Are you all right? I heard screaming just a moment ago..."

"Oh. It was just a bad dream. I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"There's only one person on this entire floor, and he just plays piano all the damn time. Well, take it easy, miss."

He walks out of the room and I go back to brushing my hair.

As I do, I hum a song Soul has played for me before, when I was sad. Listening to it, even if I am the one humming it, brings great relief my way. But then I get to thinking about what the hotel attendant said.

_There's only one person on this entire floor, and he just plays piano all the damn time._

_I want to investigate,_ I think.

I put the brush down, release my hair from the ties I have in it, and go out into the hallway.

Music fills my ears, music I'd never noticed before. To be precise, it's the song I just got done humming to myself. Curious, I follow the sound of the music, my nerves tensing with every step I take.

When I reach the room where the music is coming from, I sigh and open it as quietly as possible.

The sweet song fills my ears. It makes me want to stop and dance slowly, but I keep walking, determined to find the player.

When I do, I freeze.

There's a lone figure on the piano, a boy based on the physical figure, with familiar spiked white hair and a familiar suit. "Hey, get out of here," he says...in a voice I'd recognize anywhere. Only one name comes to mind.

"Soul Eater Evans?"

The boy turns on the piano seat and faces me with his eyes closed. "No one calls me that anymore," he says.

"Open your eyes."

He does, and it reveals the beautiful red eyes I could drown in forever. But when they're open, he looks at me as if he's seeing a ghost.

"Shade..? Is that you?"

I simply nod.

He gets up and takes me into his arms. I press my hands against his chest and actually break down into tears. _It's him... I finally found him... A chance meeting._

"What are you doing here?" he asks finally.

"I've been here for less than a day trying to find you. I've been looking for you all this time," I say.

Soul strokes my hair as I cry, trying to calm me down.

"Shh," he whispers. "It's all right. We're together again, and that's the important thing. There's not a damn thing that can separate us right now. And if something, or someone, tries, I'll kick their asses. No one separates me from my girl."

"Soul..."

I look up at him, tears running down my face, before we kiss for the first time in a long time.

It's a heated kiss, full of passion and angst. But it's sweet, nonetheless, especially when he picks me up and carries me to the bed.

"Listen..." he mutters when he pulls away. "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself forever. But I will continue to try my damnedest if you don't want me to do anything."

"I think it's too soon for things to get sexual, Soul. Let's give it a little longer," I say after considering things.

"All right."

We kiss again for a short moment before he lays me down and lays beside me.

Sleeping in the same bed as Soul is a wonderful feeling. We lay in each other's arms and I listen to the beating of his heart. But his soul wavelength is out of control; this much I can tell.

None of that matters when I sink into sleep.

* * *

All I can do is look at her, my Shade, as she sleeps. I've never seen her sleep before, so I didn't know how peaceful she looked until now. And believe me, with her hair covering her left eye, she looks extremely peaceful. I'm tempted to kiss her as she sleeps, but I resist the urge and try to drift off myself.

_Well now, Soul... It appears we're stuck here together._

_As if. I'm taking your soul for Shade._

_Ah yes, the Reaper girl... Tell me, do you really love her?_

_How dare you ask such a stupid ass question. I'd die for her like I would die for my meister!_

_Let's prove it, shall we? Let's say Shade is right...here._

_Shade..._

_I'm going to kill her now. What will you do?_

I watch the memory as if it's happening again. I had to watch as Sparrow, the bird witch, got away. But I will kill her for threatening Shade's life. And Kid's. And even Lord Death's. I cannot let her get away with it...

But as I watch my memory, I drift off into sleep.

* * *

Soul is passed out when I wake up the next morning. I think this is just a dream at first and that he'll disappear, but after a while, I realize this is real. Soul is really next to me. He's really here with me. And I couldn't be happier...

But, I can't help but notice that something doesn't seem right.

I get up, out of Soul's arms, and stretch my aching limbs. My arm warmers are down to my wrists, so I pull them back up.

Soul must've noticed I left his hold, because his eyes open slowly. "What'd you get up for..?" he asks sleepily. "I was comfy..."

"We need to get home, Soul. The others must be thinking we're dead by now. Come on," I tell him.

He groans but gets up anyway.

Once he's up, I open the room window, leave a couple hundreds, and summon my skateboard, a parting gift from Kid. We jump on and take off for home, Death City.

The whole ride back is pleasant. The sky is clear overhead and the sun is beating down just enough on us. But as I steer my skateboard, I think about how Maka and Piper will react. I promised Piper I'd come back with Soul, but I don't know if she told the others. Still, I have to believe that she did.

We land at the base of the Academy (Soul and I are both behind, so we have a lot of make-up work to do...). The skateboard disappears and I look around. "Is it clear?" I ask.

"No..." replies Soul.

I look in the direction he is and see our two partners, my weapon Piper and his meister Maka.

"Piper!"

Piper looks up and sees me, disbelief in her large brown eyes. But in her heart I know she believes it's me, so I get tackled with a hug.

"Shade! You came back! Kid and I thought you wouldn't!"

"I told you I'd be back," I say as I hug her back.

Maka walks up to Soul slowly. Before he can even say anything, she hits him square in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for, Maka?"

"For disappearing and making us all worry!"

They take us back to the Manor, where the rest of the gang is gathered. Once they see Soul and me have come back virtually unscathed, they pretty much start to celebrate.

Kid drags me off in the midst, leading me to an empty room.

"Shade," he says, "please don't ever do something so stupid again."

I smile at him, knowing he really does care about me after all. "I won't," is all I can say.

He leads me back to the gang and disappears. Probably to find Piper or to get his symmetry right. Either way, I'm left alone until Soul finds me.

"Aren't you anxious to see everybody?" he asks.

"Well, yeah, but this is the first time I've seen them in a long time. I don't know where to start," I reply.

"Start with the love birds over there."

He points over to Black Star and Tsubaki, who are holding hands. Surprising, isn't it?

Either way, I'm pushed over to them.

Tsubaki looks at me and smiles. "Hey! You really are back!" she cries as she releases Black Star and hugs me tightly.

"Great to...see you, too..." I manage. "You're...crushing me..."

She lets me go, blushing a little bit.

"It's great to see you, Shade," says Black Star with a casual smile.

"You, too, Black Star. I take it you and Tsubaki are dating?"

"Yep. So is Kid and Piper. Happened about three months ago."

"I knew it."

"Yep," says Tsubaki. "And Black Star and I have been on quite the soul hunt lately. We've collected 29 souls now."

"Whoa," I say. "That's great! Congrats, you guys!"

Tsubaki smiles brightly and Black Star smiles as well in that familiar way I used to hate. But since he's taking his wake-up call, I suppose I have to back off now.

"Well, enjoy the party, guys. I better check on Maka."

"Okay!"

I walk off, leaving them alone, so I can find Soul's meister.

She's outside the front door, staring at the sky as if she's looking for something.

"Hey, Maka."

She turns to look at me and manages a smile. "Hey, Shade. I'm glad you're back," she says.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Think inside. Come on."

I grab her by the arm and drag her inside to the party.


	9. We're Busted

Once the sun starts to set, Kid calls off the party.

Everybody heads home except for Soul. Kid lets him stay in the guest room tonight, which is good because I'm not ready for him to go home yet.

But even though he's in the house, I keep tossing and turning in my bed, unable to sleep for the life of me. I think about all the things I wish I could've said to Soul on the way home.

_It's your own fault, _I think. _You couldn't get the courage to tell Soul what you really wanted. And now you'll have to suffer the consequences of that._

I hear a knock at my door, disturbing my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The door opens and in walks Piper.

"Shade, can I talk to you about something?" she asks as she closes the door.

Of course, Piper," I say. "What about?"

"It's about Kid... And our partnership."

"Start with our partnership. Do you want to be someone else's weapon?"

"No! Absolutely not! But I feel a bit neglected as a weapon, and even more as a friend. Ever since you left, I'd been thinking about it every night. And now I have to tell you how I really feel. I admire you as a meister. But if we can't work together, we can't even be partners. I don't want that to happen, but if it has to, then so be it."

I look down as she speaks, ashamed of myself for neglecting her.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. We'll start training again tomorrow. I have to find a way to get to sleep. But I will make things right between us."

"That's all I can ask for. Now about Kid..."

"Let me guess... You want to do something special for him?"

She nods.

I sigh instantly. "Look, Piper, Kid is obsessed with symmetry. He thinks the world of it. Look symmetrical, and he'll lose it. Either that or get him something symmetrical. He'll flip."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Haven't you seen him drooling over your sword form? He absolutely loves symmetry. And girl, you are symmetrical in that form. But he doesn't care about just that. I know it. You gotta be appealing. And lucky for you, I know just what to do. I've talked to Kid about you, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep. He likes your hair down, and he loves to see you in a dress with a flowing skirt."

"I can do that. Will you help me?"

"Consider it done."

We walk to her room, where I pick out a beautiful blue dress from her closet. It's got the flowing skirt on it, and when I put it on Piper, she looks absolutely stunning. Then I take her hair down and brush it until it's beautifully straight and flowing smoothly down her back.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Perfect. Let's see what Kid thinks..." I say.

Little do I know, Kid sees her when he passes by the door. He turns back around and stops right in the doorway, looking at Piper with his jaw slightly dropped.

"P-P-Piper... You look amazing," he stammers.

"I told you he'd lose it," I whisper in Piper's ear.

She only smiles and takes Kid's hand. "I did it for you," she says in an alluring voice, one I have never heard from her before.

Kid leads Piper out of the room by the arm, and I can't help but smile. But when they're gone, I run to the guest room immediately.

Soul is completely passed out when I walk in. Even when I close the door, he doesn't wake up. I smile at his sleeping form, slowly approaching him like a shadow.

When I'm at his side, I plant a gentle kiss on his forehead and take his headband off. Out of urge, I put it on me and slip out of the room.

All I can do though is walk back to my room and crash onto the bed.

In no time, I fall asleep.

_I walk through the Academy, confused. I hear elegant music playing from the courtyard outside, so I go to investigate._

_The entire school is waiting for my arrival, and when they see me, they instantly start clapping. I don't know what to make of it all until I see Soul approaching me. His headband is in his hand and he's wearing the same suit he wore to the dance.  
_

_'Here,' he says. 'I want you to have this.'_

_He puts his headband on my head and kisses me in front of the crowd. And all I can hear is the sound of blood rushing in my ears.  
_

I wake up in a cold sweat, unsure of what just happened. _Was I just dreaming?_ I think. _I had to have been. I'm here in bed._

"Shade?"

I look at the door. Soul is leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I have my headband back?" he asks.

"Oh!"

I take it right off and hand it to him. "Thank you," he says as he puts it on. "Were you in the guest room last night?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know you were asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He sits beside me and puts his hand on my leg. "I love you, Shade," he says. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Soul."

We lean in and kiss in the dim morning light. His lips feel like they did the first time they pressed against mine: hard yet firm. I feel myself sinking into the happiness I reserve for this kind of thing. But I can't help but lean back, breaking the kiss.

Soul catches me and holds me close to him. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Was that too much?"

"I'm all right... And that was absolutely perfect..."

I see his familiar smirk before I feel his lips press against mine once more.

Once again, I'm sinking back into the world of bliss. _I never want to leave this moment..._ I think. _I never want to leave his arms, or feel his lips break away from mine. I never want this to end, even if it has to..._

"What the hell..?!"

Soul and I break apart and look at Kid who's standing in the doorway.

"Why the hell are you kissing my sister?!"

"Kid, please-"

"Get out of here, Shade. I need to talk to him alone..."

I look from Kid to Soul in sadness before leaving the safety of his arms and the room.

* * *

Kid slams the door shut when Shade is gone, and I swallow my sudden fear down. Kid is a scary dude when he's mad, and I think I crossed the line at last.

"Soul Eater... There are no words to express how furious I am right now. I let you stay here and this is how you thank me? I hope you're happy with what you've done because I'm telling my father and making sure you don't see my sister again!"

"Kid, relax, all right? It's not a big deal if we kissed or not. Hell, I bet you want to kiss Piper. Let's talk about that."

"Do not drag her into this..."

"Look, all I'm saying is that you're overreacting. I bet Lord Death would agree with me, and Shade, and Piper. In fact, let's go ask Lord Death right now. And let's bring Piper along."

"All right, then."

We walk out, find Piper, and then the three of us go to the courtyard. That's when Kid summons an image of Lord Death.

"Howdy, kiddos! How are you?"

"Not the time, Father. I have something to tell you and Piper."

"Go ahead, then, son."

"I saw Soul Eater here...and my sister...kissing in her room. It was quite disturbing to me, and I wish that Soul has the right to date her revoked."

"What?" cries Piper. "Kid, that's just stupid! So what if they kissed? They've been together for a long time!"

"But, Piper..." says Kid.

"I agree with Piper, Kid. It does seem like you're overreacting. It's a harmless kiss, and besides, you're all seventeen or eighteen. I know you and Shade are eighteen. Soul, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, Lord Death."

"And you, Piper?"

"I am almost eighteen, Lord Death."

"See, Kid? You're being overprotective. You need to stop before Shade runs away again."

I turn on Kid, suddenly angrier than I've ever been. "She left because of you?" I shout.

"I was just trying to look out for her," says Kid.

"Not the point, Kid. Your oppressive grip is making you lose your sister. Either you stop or she'll leave and none of us may see her again!"

I storm off back into the Manor before he can say anything else to piss me off.

* * *

Soul slams the door behind him when he walks in. He's panting furiously, too. Kid must have set him off.

"Soul..?"

"Your brother is about to make me punch a fucking hole in the wall."

"Soul! Please, calm down..."

He visibly starts to calm at my pleading face, suddenly determined to see me happy. "I'm sorry, Shade. I got to get a grip. But Kid is just pissing me off... I don't think he'll ever stop being so oppressive."

"That's why I left in the first place."

"Explain."

"Well... We were ten back when I left. I wanted to play with some friends of mine that I met at school, but Kid wouldn't let me because a few of them were boys and Kid was being overprotective. So, I had had enough. I snuck out of the Manor one night and left with the help of those friends. I made it as far as New York, where I met Piper. We stayed there until almost a year ago collecting Kishin souls. Almost a year ago is when Lord Death asked me to come home and study at DMWA."

"So it really is Kid's fault..."

I see him ball his fists and cup his face in my hands in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's in the past, Soul. The point is, I'm going to stay for you and Piper."

I kiss him gently, and I feel him start to calm down as he accepts my kiss.

"I love you, Soul," I say when I break apart for a moment. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too..."

We kiss again and sink back into our world of bliss.


	10. An Attack In Gallow's Manor

I wish I could die after that little ordeal.

Kid and Soul refuse to even look at each other, and there's a sense of awkwardness within the gang like they expect me to pick a side. I tell them I refuse to choose between Soul and Kid, but the feeling still lingers.

Even Piper starts to stress.

"I can't take our boyfriends fighting anymore," she says one day.

"Neither can I. It's so childish."

"I'm about to snap."

"And I have an idea on how we can get them talking again."

"Do tell."

I whisper my idea in her ear, and when I'm finished, she nods her approval.

"I like it. Let's set it in motion."

We separate, I get Soul, and we go into my room.

"What is this?" asks Kid when he walks in.

"An intervention," says Piper as she shuts the door, locks it, and stands in front of it.

"Shade?" asks Soul.

"We're getting you two talking again so you will stop fighting and stressing us out," I say.

"I refuse to-"

"I love you, bro, but just shut up."

Kid looks from me to Soul and back again. He opens his mouth but when he sees my glare he shuts it again.

"You guys need to get along because your girlfriends are partners, and we just cant take it anymore," says Piper.

"Seriously. I mean, you got along just fine before we came along. Why can't you do that now?" I ask.

"Because that pig is dating you," says Kid.

I groan. "I am an adult, Kid. I can make my own decisions, and I want to be with Soul. Hell, I won't stop Piper from dating you even though I think she could do so much better."

"I agree with Shade on that."

"For Christ's sake,Kid... You need to leave my life out of things you want to screw up. Because, in all honesty, I've just about had it. That's why I almost left. Just stop and suck it up because I can't be around you if you're going to be like this."

Everybody in the room stares at me, but I don't care. I just pull my hair ties out and let my hair fall down to its place at my lower back.

"Shade, I'm sorry."

"Say what now?"

"I only wanted to protect you and I only wanted what was best for you. I never meant for it to come to this."

"And I never wanted you to start hating Soul. But it happened."

"Soul, Shade, I'm sorry. I haven't exactly been the easiest person to be around..."

"Amen to that."

Kid glares at Soul for a second, probably wishing he hadn't said what he did. "Anyway... Allow me to make it up to you."

"There is a way you could make it up to me..."

"What is it?"

I smirk immediately, knowing he won't like what I have to say.

"Give me and Soul the Manor for the night while you and Piper go out."

"What?"

I turn to Piper, seeing if she has any objections. She shrugs, simple as that. "I think that sounds like fun," she says. "A night on the town, I mean. It'd be nice."

"Well... Um..." mutters Kid.

"I like that idea," says Soul, smirking like I am. "You two should go out. It really is quite a thrill."

"Then it's settled," I say, clapping once.

Knowing he's outnumbered three to one, Kid agrees to my demand.

So, into the night, Kid takes Piper out while Soul and I stay behind at the Manor. Mainly we just sit around wrapped in each other's arms for a little while, not sure about what to do.

But Soul just pins me against the couch using his body and starts kissing me anyway.

We kiss for a long time. At least until I hear something shatter.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I'll check it out," says Soul as he releases me and leaves the room.

I sit up, waiting for a few minutes before I hear the bookshelf in the hallway come down.

"Soul?!"

I get up and run down the hall. Soul is in the bookshelf, which has crashed over him. "Soul!" I cry as I run up to him.

"Shade, get out of here..!" he croaks.

"Why? What-"

Something electrifies me from my back and the back of my head and I fall to the floor, immediately slipping from consciousness.

Later...

"Oh, my God!"

I lay on the ground, out of it and bruised. Soul is in the broken bookshelf, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" asks Piper.

"Someone ransacked the house..." says Soul. "Is Shade all right?"

Kid grabs my limp wrist and checks my pulse.

"She's all right. Out of it, but all right."

"Oh, thank God. She couldn't fight off the intruder and neither could I. But I'll catch the bastard who did this."

I groan pathetically.

"Shade!" cries Piper.

She runs up to me and turns me onto my side. My hair falls to the right side of my face, the wrong part. But either way, at the sound of my name, I open my eyes.

"...Piper..? Kid..? Soul..?" I mutter weakly.

"We're here," says Piper quietly.

"Kid...check the wavelength..."

Kid touches my back gently and waits for a few seconds. But when he pulls his hand away, he says, "I'll get Liz and Patty. Soul, you and Shade should take it easy. Piper, you try and watch over them."

"I can do that no problem."

"Can you move, Soul?"

"If you get this bookshelf off of me."

Piper's arm changes into a blade and she cuts the bookshelf off of him, releasing him. He gets up and limps over to me.

"Shade?" he tries.

"...Soul..."

"You can hear me?"

"Barely... So far away..."

He turns to Kid and shakes his head grimly. "She's way too out of it, Kid," he says.

"Piper? What should we do?" Kid asks Piper.

"Until she's coherent, we need to get her to bed and watch her. I was in training to be a nurse until I found out I was a weapon..."

"Fair enough. Soul, try to pick her up."

Soul nods and tries to put his arms under me so he can lift me. But at his touch, pain spreads throughout my body and tears well up in my eyes.

"I can't without hurting her," he finally says after three or four tries.

"You'll just have to pick her up anyway, I'm afraid," says Piper.

He picks me up, and I scream in agony as he does. I keep screaming as he carries me and finally, I stop when he puts me on my bed.

"I am so sorry, Shade," says Soul.

By that point I'm too out of it to hear anything but from very far away.

"Shade?"

"She needs to rest, Soul. And so do you. I'll take you to the guest room."

I don't see Soul walk away with a tear sliding down his face.

I stay in bed for a few days, incoherent. All I can see is black the whole time, and every time someone speaks to me, their voices sound far away. I can barely understand them, actually. It blows, a lot. But I don't know how to force myself to break free from the dark's hold.

Finally, after what feels like days, I'm free.

Soul is looming over me, and when I reach out and touch his cheek, he smiles. "You okay?" he asks.

"I think so," I say sleepily.

"Well, that's good."

I look away towards the door and see my dad standing at the foot of my bed.

"Dad..?"

"I'm not really in the room, Shade. Kid just summoned this image of me so I could see how you're doing. It looks like I came at a good time considering you just woke up."

"Dad, I-"

"You just rest up, kiddo. It must've taken a pretty good hit to take you out like that."

"It was a magical hit... I just know it..."

"Magical? Are you dealing with more than one witch, Shade?"

"I think I'm dealing with a new Order, Dad. I noticed more magical activity lately but thought it was just Blair playing some elaborate joke. So I thought nothing of it. But now that I do, Blair's magic deals with pumpkins. It wasn't a pumpkin that hit me. It was electricity. I was electrocuted. Given this, we must come to the conclusion that there are more witches and they're trying to establish a new Order."

"Oh, my. I'll have the Death Scythes investigate. In the meantime, you just rest up. Bye-bye now!"

He disappears, leaving Soul and I alone.

Speaking of Soul, he's looking at me...

His eyes are glowing with a light I can't comprehend. I open my mouth of speak, but he leans in and kisses me with all the passion he's held away.

My eyes slide closed slowly and I melt into the kiss, enjoying returning to the world of bliss I'd become so familiar with. I find myself never wanting to leave again, but I know in my heart it will come to an end.

And it does.

He breaks the kiss slowly and reluctantly. "Sorry," is all he says.

"No. It's fine," I say breathlessly.

The smirk on his face is priceless. It's hard to believe he's capable of smiling sometimes, but when he does, it's well worth it. "How do you feel, now that you're awake?" he asks.

"Like shit," I say. "But it's good to see something besides darkness, especially if it's you."

We smile at each other for a solid minute, drowning everything else out but the other.

"How long was I like that?" I finally ask.

"Eleven days. I was starting to think you'd never wake up," he replies.

"Damn, that's a new record."

I laugh it off as if it's a joke, and when I stop, I sit up and pull him into a kiss by his jacket.

We stay like that for the longest time, our lips locked in sweet bliss. He sometimes becomes a little more forceful during, but eventually he stops, controlling himself once more.

I break the kiss this time because my head is swimming. He looks at me, concerned, as he places two fingers gently under my chin. "Listen, Shade," he begins, "there's something I have to tell you..."

"You're not coming out of the closet, are you?" I joke.

He starts laughing then shakes his head. "No, it's not that. It's this: I love you, and I want you. I don't know why I want to but I just do. And every day I'm losing more and more control. I'm not saying you should say yes, though. I'm saying make me work for it. I'm a cool guy; I can handle it. Just do that for me, please. I'm almost begging of you to just make me work for it..."

My eyes go wide as he speaks, my mind trying to process his words.

_He still wants me? _I think. _He thinks I'm that attractive? Oh well. He's asking me of a favor. I should do the right thing here._

"Okay, Soul. I will."

He looks at me, a smile growing on his face. "Thanks," he says. "I want you to be ready for me."

"Oh, I will be when the time comes, Soul. Trust me."

I can't help but want to kiss him right now because of his smile. It's one of those rare blessings that you have to keep and cherish as long as you can.

Finally, I give in and kiss him.


	11. My Cure and Sparrow's Defeat

The next week is excruciatingly painful for me.

I'm condemned to my room or a wheelchair, and after my electrocution, it starts to hurt to even move.

Soul and Maka are forced to stay at the Manor until I recuperate and get back on my feet, mainly because Soul wants to take care of me. Then again, so does Kid. The two collide sometimes on the best course of action for my care, but it's cute to see the two most important men in my life concerned about me.

"So how do you feel?" asks Maka during one of those times.

"Like a stiff board that's bent and broken," I say.

"That sucks. Look, thanks for saving Soul from getting electrocuted himself. He's a royal dumbass sometimes..."

"...No problem, Maka..."

_What the hell is she talking about? Did Black Star exaggerate the story? Ooooh, if he did I'm kicking his fucking ASS!_

"Well, do you need me to wheel you anywhere?"

"Outside. Those two idiots are bumming me out."

Knowing I'm talking about Kid and Soul, she takes me outside to the courtyard.

"Better?" asks Maka.

"So much better," I sigh.

I look at the vast sky, admiring how there are no clouds today. That would only dampen my spirits even more.

"Hey, Maka... Do you and Soul ever talk about me?"

"A lot... Soul won't shut up about you. Every time he rambles on I Maka Chop him for you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's perfect! But what do you talk about?"

"Well, mainly... Soul asks me what Kid would think if he asked him to marry you. And Lord Death."

"What..?"

"Believe it or not, he's head over heels in love with you."

"I believe it. Ow!"

I move my arm as I talk to adjust it, and searing pain shoots through me. Maka looks at me as if she should go get the boys, but I shake my head, earning me another blast of pain.

"I'm going to go get them..." says Maka before leaving and going inside.

I try to look in the direction she's going, but I can't turn around without it hurting like crazy.

I hear quick footsteps coming my way and groan instantly.

"Shade!" I hear Kid cry as he pushes Soul out of his way.

"Can someone turn me around?" I call.

Maka spins me around to face them. I thank her quickly before returning my attention to the boys.

"Look, you two, you are driving me crazy with all your worrying. I have to get out and I have to get out of this damn wheelchair. Kid, don't you know someone who can heal me?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Call them. Now."

Kid nods reluctantly and goes inside.

"Are we really stressing you out?" asks Soul.

"Yes!" I cry. "You are! And as much as I love you both, I can't stand it!"

Soul looks crushed, but he straightens up quickly and nods. "Sorry. It's uncool of me to be worrying like this," he says. "But for some odd reason, I just can't help it."

"Why?"

"How do I explain it..?"

"Maka?"

Maka goes inside to check on Kid, sensing the need for us to be alone. When she's gone, I turn to Soul painfully.

"Now you can."

Soul lets out a quiet sigh, probably wishing he hadn't gotten himself in this situation. But 'being the cool guy that he is', he starts talking.

"I love you. There's not much of another way to put it. I've never loved anyone like this. Hell, I've never been in love until now. So I can't really control the things I do because of it. As much as I want to, I can't...because you're the most important woman in the world to me."

"S-Soul... AAAGH!"

Soul looks at me, sudden angst flooding through his eyes, as I scream. I didn't even move, not once. Yet it feels like I'm being electrocuted all over again...

Or the opposite, like the electrocution is being taken out.

Once the agony ends, I fall onto my legs, panting heavily.

"Well, that was quite easy. Shade, how do you feel?"

"Like I was electrocuted all over again..."

"Damn... Well, it was easy to absorb the pain in your body. Try moving."

I move my arms to the armrests of the wheelchair. No agony. I push myself up to a sitting position. Still no agony. I try to get up and manage to stand for a few seconds before falling back into the wheelchair. Either way, still no agony.

"Hmmm... You must be used to not walking if you can barely stand. But I'm sure your..."

"Boyfriend," says Soul.

"Yes... I'm sure your boyfriend will help you with that no problem. I'll be gone now."

"Thank you..." I croak.

Kid comes out just in time to see the person leave, Maka at his side. Maka returns to her place behind the wheelchair and Kid places himself in front of me.

"Can you move?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"That's great," says Maka. "Can you walk?"

"Unfortunately, no. My legs give in from under me."

"We can work on that," says Soul from a distance.

"All of us will help her, Soul" says Maka. "Don't make me have to Maka Chop you in front of her."

"Do it," I whisper to where hopefully only she can hear.

"I'm just- OW!"

Maka had pulled out a book and she uses it to smack Soul directly over the head, the spine making impact with his skull.

"What the fucking hell was that for?!" he cries, rubbing his head.

"For continuing on when the discussion was already over," says Maka as she holds the book in her hands.

I can't help but bust out laughing, my black and red-streaked hair falling away from my face.

Everyone looks at me as I laugh, not sure what to make of it, But then Soul starts laughing, too. And the others follow soon after.

When Piper comes home, she's relieved to see me moving again but is disappointed with the fact that I can't walk yet. She knows as well as I do that we can't collect Kishin souls if I can't walk.

"Oh, well. You just need some physical therapy. And it's a good thing everybody already agreed to help because they were going to whether they liked it or not," she says.

"Don't ever change, Piper," I whisper with tears in my eyes.

Over the next few weeks, the entire gang helps me get back on my feet. Even Black Star, reluctant as he is to help me for fear of getting punched again. I remember the day quite well when I finally snapped and told him to change. But now, Black Star is scared of me a little and sometimes refuses to even look at me out of fear. I tell Tsubaki every time that I won't hit him unless he gives me a reason to.

Either way, after that few weeks is over, I'm back on my feet again and walking.

The relief everybody feels sinks into me through their soul wavelengths. I can't comprehend why at first, but then it hits me and I can't help but smile.

Even Piper is relieved. As soon as I start walking, she and I train like there's no tomorrow. We even take lessons and hunt Kishin souls, leaving us a total of 15 souls to collect: 14 Kishin and one witch.

Of course, who said I'd wait until after I collect 99 Kishin souls?

I know Sparrow is alive, and I intend to hunt her down and reap her soul. But to find her is difficult.

Piper and I decide to go to London, where I was first captured and her usual haunt.

"Are you sure we should be looking for the witch?" asks Piper in her sword form.

"I doubt it," I say. "But I'm not giving up until I have her soul."

"Shade, I know you want revenge for Kid, but-"

"No-"

There's a crash in front of me, making me pull Piper close to block anything that should try to attack.

"Shade!" I hear Piper cry.

"Don't worry, Piper!"

The dust settles, and I see a lone hooded figure on a broomstick.

_Sparrow..._

"My, my," she says. "How charming... The Reaper girl has come to visit me. Tell me, how is the scythe boy doing?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, now... It seems I've struck a nerve."

"Piper..."

"Yes?"

"Scimitar mode. Let's go."

"What?! You can't handle my scimitar mode yet!"

"Just do it."

Piper sighs and I feel her change in my hand. Her hilt becomes wrapped in leather and her blade starts to curve and grow into that of a deadly scimitar. I feel weak all of a sudden, but I keep my balance and lunge, spinning as I do so.

Sparrow jumps off her broomstick just before I hit her. I spin off balance, and Piper returns to a normal sword.

"My, my. It seems you can't handle your own weapon's abilities, can you?"

"Shut UP!"

I swing Piper at her, but she dodges smoothly and kicks me away, gliding back onto her broomstick with ease. I growl furiously and lunge again, using the weight of Piper's blade to propel myself. I manage a stab into her left shoulder. All I hear is her pain scream. And finally, I drag Piper along until finally I cut her in half.

She screams as she disappears, leaving her soul behind.

Piper returns to her human form, kneeling on the ground at first but then getting to her feet and absorbing the witch's soul.

"That leaves us 14 to go," I say before I fall to my knees.

"But if there's a new Order, we'll be hunted down by every witch there is, especially if Sparrow was the Head Witch," says Piper nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll pull through. Now let's get home."

She helps me to my feet and we set out for home.

It's crazy when we get home. My dad is at the Manor waiting for me. Or, at least an image of him is. Anyway, everybody's celebrating my return and my victory.

"Wassup, wassup, wassup? Shade and Piper, you did such a good job. Normally, the soul of a witch is the last soul to collect, but under these circumstances, you did all right. Welcome home, girls," says Death.

"Congrats," says a voice from behind me.

I turn, and as I do, I feel lips press against mine.

When the kiss breaks, I'm looking into Soul's piercing red eyes. He's smiling warmly and it looks like he's restraining himself from kissing me again.

"Thank God that bitch is dead," he says.

"Soul... Language," I say, pretending to get onto him.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Ahem," I hear Kid say.

I turn to look at him, and before I can say anything, he hugs me.

"Congratulations..."

My eyes are wide in surprise, even when he lets me go. We stare at each other before he walks away.

Soul and I look at each other, confused by Kid's latest behavior. I don't know what to make of it, and obviously he doesn't either.

"Ah, everything is perfect. Perfectly symmetrical... Ah, symmetry. SYMMETRY!"

"There he goes again..."

"Ha ha ha!"

I face palm out of annoyance. And Soul, knowing it, just laughs at me.

"Don't worry, Shade," I hear Death say behind me. "It'll be all right. I'll see to your brother. Go have fun!"

"SYMMETRY! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Soul takes my hand in his and leads me away, keeping it a surprise from me.


	12. Asura Is Back and After Me?

Soul really does surprise me.

He takes me to the living room of the Manor, and I'm not sure what's going on. But then my dad pops up, then Kid, Liz and Patty, and Piper.

"Okay, guys," I say with a laugh. "What's going on here?"

I feel Soul take both of my hands in his and see his smile.

"This is the day I ask you to marry me," he says.

I freeze, unable to find any words to respond. _He actually wants to marry me? _I think. _That is the most shocking thing I've heard to date. But still, I've been kind of hoping for this for__ a while. So it's not like I can turn him down._

Soul looks at me expectantly, so I smile and nod.

"Yes. Duh."

I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight. Things really are going my way lately.

Anyway, we set the wedding for two months from now, hoping that's enough time to prepare. I hope to God it is, but it's better to be safe than sorry, now isn't it? But as the others talk away about the preparations, I sink into my own little world. Even that is disturbed.

_Shadow of Death... I finally found you._

_Huh? Who said that?_

"Shade?"

I snap out of it and stare at Soul. His face shows concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nuh uh. Everything's fine."

He doesn't look convinced but he nods anyway.

That night, Soul decides to spend the night. He even persuades Kid to let us share the same bed (don't ask me how). So while he sleeps beside me, his arm over me, I lay awake thinking.

_What was that weird voice earlier? And why did it sound...familiar?_

_Ha ha ha ha ha... You're mine now, Shadow of Death._

"What?"

As I sit up, I see...some sort of mummy guy. I mean, only his head is wrapped up, and three eyes are drawn over the wrapping.

_!_

"Hello, Princess. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"A-A-Asura!"

"So you DO remember me. Glad to hear. I'm surprised since it took so long to relocate you. Tell me, what are you doing with the scythe that tried to defeat me?"

_Tried to defeat? I thought Soul and Maka DID defeat him!_

"That... That's none of your business, Asura! You should be dead! Get out!"

"Oh, I'll leave... But I'm taking you with me."

His wrapping comes undone as he grins maniacally, and I see his face before the wrappings come at me, making me scream.

"Shade! SHADE!"

My eyes snap open.

Soul is looming over me, worry in his eyes. His facial expression doesn't show it, but I know he's worried nonetheless.

"Why the hell were you screaming?" he asked, trying to remain calm in his own weird way. But I imagine it's hard to do that when someone you love is trembling out of fear too much to even speak.

Yet one word escapes my lips.

"Asura..!"

"What? What about Asura? Please talk to me, Shade!"

I bury my face in his shoulder before muttering, "He's...back..."

I don't want to see the look on Soul's face. Nuh uh. But he picks me up and carries me out of the room into the living room. He sets me on the couch and sits beside me, holding me as I continue to tremble in fear.

Kid runs up and sees me as well, then turns to look at Soul.

"What's wrong?"

"Shade says Asura is back. She must've seen him while she was dreaming."

"Asura can't be back!"

"That's what I'm thinking. But Shade doesn't lie to me, and she certainly wouldn't lie about something that serious."

Kid looks afraid all of a sudden, as if he's trying to fathom the possibility. Like I'm trying to as well. But what he and Soul don't realize is that Asura is coming...but he's coming for me. Asura knows me from when Piper and I were on our own. I didn't know he was a Kishin; he disguised his soul wavelength well. But he said he needed to hide out to regain his lost strength. Knowing how he felt, I let him stay.

But it was a mistake...

Now that he's returning once more, I can't help but panic. He's coming for me. What other choice do I have?

"Shade... Can you tell us exactly what happened in your dream?" Kid asks gently, trying to calm me down.

"A-Asura was...was laughing..." I begin, "and I told him to leave... But he said he'd leave with me."

"So he's after you?" asks Soul.

I nod slowly.

"Damn it," mutters Kid. "I need to tell Father about this."

"NO!" I cry.

Both boys look at me, confusion in all four of their eyes.

"If Asura is really coming back, I don't want Dad to get hurt again trying to fight him off."

"Do you have a better idea? We can't risk having any students from the Academy fighting him. He's just too strong."

"...I'll deal with him myself..."

Soul slams his hand on the coffee table, getting my attention quickly.

"Like hell you will. If he's after you, it's not a good idea to have you fight him alone. I'll help you," he says.

"And I will as well," says Kid.

Tears well up in my eyes, the thought of losing them both to Asura or the Kishin's madness too much to bear. _I have to tell them no, _I think. _It's the only way I can protect them from him._

_Good luck with that, Princess._

"GO AWAY!"

Soul looks at me frantically. "Shade, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Asura! It's Asura! I have to get out of here!"

"Asura wouldn't dare show his face here after what I did to him. And I still want him dead for nearly killing Maka. Either way, he won't come here and take you from me."

"US, Soul."

"Whatever..."

Kid scowls and I can't help but smile despite my fear. Then Asura's memory starts to creep into the back of my mind. I remember that he always called me 'Princess' just to get on my nerves. I remember him saying he was a meister like me. But the lies also crept in.

He ate his own weapon partner just so he could absorb souls.

Who the hell does that?!

"Shade?"

I snap out of my memory trance and look at the boys.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

"NO!"

Soul sighs and walks over to me, picking me up when he reaches me and carrying me back to my room.

"NO! No, please!"

"Shade, you need to sleep. Don't argue with me about it. I promise you Asura won't take you."

I look down, knowing I'm acting like a frightened child. But if you knew that the greatest threat to ever walk the face of the Earth was after you, what would you do?

Anyway, Soul lays me down on my bed and tries talking to me so I'll calm down and go to sleep. He ends up winning. Within an hour of talking, I close my eyes only for a moment, but end up falling asleep.

* * *

I sigh when Shade finally drifts off. But I know I have to stay awake for her, in case Asura decides to come after her. That bastard will not touch my girl if I can help it. Still, it hurts me to see Shade scared out of her mind like this, even while she's asleep. Her peace shouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

_Hello, scythe boy. Remember me?_

_! Asura's voice! Shade was telling the truth!_

_So she was... You can't stop me. No one can. I will take Death's precious little princess...and kill her myself._

_NO!_

I look at Shade, suddenly more scared than ever before for her. But then I clench my teeth in anger.

"You won't take my girl from me... I won't let you."

I stay awake the whole night, much as my body doesn't want to. But I have to for Shade's safety. Now that I know Asura's intentions, I have to stop him at all costs. He will not succeed in killing anyone, not even Shade.

* * *

My eyes open slowly.

Soul is sitting next to me, looking at the door as if he expects Asura to just charge right on through. Of course Asura isn't that stupid, but Soul looks as if he's expecting something like that.

"...Soul..?"

He turns his head to look at me, relief in his eyes. "Thank God you're awake," he says.

I chuckle at him, trying to ease my own fears. It doesn't work as well as I want it to, but it helps somewhat.

"So you're both awake? Wonderful."

My eyes go wide with fear and my smile vanishes. Even Soul seems to tense up as his arm turns into a scythe blade. But that's not enough considering he's knocked to the side like a ragdoll.

"SOUL!"

I feel something like a bandage wrap around my mouth and lift me into the air. I scream, but it's muffled.

"You're mine now, Princess."

I scream Soul's name but my effort is futile as I disappear into darkness.

* * *

"SHADE!"

I watch as Asura takes Shade from me, helpless and dizzy.

_He was right... I couldn't stop him... And now he has her._

"Soul!"

I lift my head weakly to see Kid in the doorway, horror written all over his face.

"He took her..." I sigh sadly.

"I saw. But we have to get her back. I must tell Father about this."

He walks up to me and helps me get to my feet. But when he starts walking out, I stay put. I can't face Shade's father and tell him that a Kishin we all thought was dead is back and has his daughter. I just can't...

"Soul, are you coming or do I have to talk to Father in here?"

"..."

Kid summons an image of Lord Death right in front of me, but I still say nothing.

"What's going on, Soul? And where is Shade?" asks Lord Death.

"That's the thing... It's Asura..."

"Asura?"

"He's alive. And...he took Shade. He plans to kill her; I just know it."

"Oh, my... Then we must do something to save her. Have you told anyone?"

"The only people who know are me, you, and Kid. Even Piper doesn't know. If she knew, it might-"

"Make her furious because she remembers Asura."

Lord Death and I turn to see Piper in the doorway with Kid, a deadly look on her face.

"Piper?"

"Kid told me everything. We need to get the others and save my meister. If she dies, me, you, Lord Death, and Kid won't be able to live the same way again. So I'll go round up the others while you all figure out where she is."

She walks out with a fury unlike anything I have ever seen. She's serious about facing Asura; that much I can tell. But the threat is so real. She doesn't know what he's planning to do to her meister.

None of us do...


	13. Our Wedding and Asura's Defeat?

We search all over the place for Shade. We search the Academy, the streets. We even ask for Blair to help much as I don't want that.

But there is no sign of Shade or her kidnapper Asura.

I finally lose hope and go back to my apartment. Only Maka dares to come in after me.

"Soul..."

"What am I gonna do, Maka? We searched all over Death City for her. But she's nowhere to be found..."

"Don't give up, Soul. We'll find her. We just have to expand our search."

I look at Maka, unsure of her words. But I guess it's better than nothing. Besides, Asura is no idiot. A bastard, yes, but definitely not an idiot. He wouldn't hide Shade in the city, not with Lord Death here. But without Lord Death, we don't really stand much of a chance.

"Soul! Maka!" I hear Piper cry from outside.

Maka gets the door and she runs in while Kid hovers in the doorway.

"What's up, Piper?" I ask.

"We think we found Asura and Shade!"

"OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!"

I rush outside, pushing Kid down as I do so.

"Soul! I didn't tell you where to look!"

I stop long enough to hear her out.

"Well, where are they?"

"Stonehenge."

* * *

I lay still in the circle of stones, feeling Asura's wrappings gently stroke my face. I'm too out of it to do anything, but why would I? He would eat my soul if I tried anything.

"Hmmm?"

"What is it, Lord Asura..?"

"It seems we have guests. Prepare yourself, Princess."

"Yes, Lord Asura."

Then it hits me: Soul and Maka's soul wavelengths. Along with Piper's, Kid's, Liz's, Patty's, Crona's... Even Black Star and Tsubaki's. The whole gang is here...to save me.

But I'm too far into Asura's wavelength to care.

"Shade!" I hear Soul cry.

"Take them out, Princess. Then we will continue."

"Yes, Lord Asura."

I pull up my arm warmers and jump up into the air, spin kicking Maka and knocking her down into the monument itself.

"Maka!"

I laugh insanely due to the madness taking hold of me. I never realized how much fun it could be to be a maniac. Asura opened my eyes to its beauty.

"Shade..."

I'm laughing too hard to care. But then I'm stopped by Soul. I'm stopped because he kisses me.

My eyes go wide for a moment as I remember the feeling. He wraps his arms tightly around me as if he wants to protect me from the madness itself. When he pulls away, Asura is lunging towards him.

"Look out!"

I push him out of the way and take the hit.

"SHADOW!"

Blood gushes from my mouth as I feel Asura's weapon stab into my solar plexus. My entire body starts to feel like lead. The world starts to spin out of control. But it's only for a moment.

I close my eyes, exhale, and kick Asura away from me.

Blood spurts out of my wound, making me dizzy for a moment, but I don't care as I grab Piper's hilt.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Piper changes in my hand into a deadly glowing scimitar.

"CRESCENT MOON KILLER!"

I lunge at Asura and manage to cut his arm clean off before Piper returns to her normal sword form.

"Piper... Scimitar mode."

"Right away."

She changes back into a scimitar of normal size but razor sharpness.

"You... You betrayed me, Shisou. Now you must lose your soul!"

"NO I WON'T!"

We attack at the same time, timing each step perfectly.

When I fall to my knees and he disappears, I know I've won.

"Shade!" I hear Kid and Soul cry as they run up to me.

I raise my head and grin at them. "I'm okay, boys..." I say as Piper takes my side.

"You better be all right, Shade."

"I am. Piper, help me up."

Piper gets me to my feet slowly. She smiles at Kid before leading me away and taking me home.

A few weeks later...

"Hey, everyone!"

"Shade!"

Soul picks me up and spins me. It's obvious he's happy to see me. I can't help but laugh and smile as he sets me down on the ground.

"So how is everyone today?"

"Great now that you're here. And I bet Kid is happy that you're out of the hospital too."

"Don't forget us!" says Maka.

I laugh and smile at her. "I wouldn't forget the people who risked everything to save my miserable ass."

The whole gang busts out laughing except for Soul. Soul simply plants a kiss on my cheek.

"And to think within a few weeks we'll be married. How's that for luck?"

"Yeah..."

"? Are you all right?"

"Recovering slowly, Soul."

It's the truth. I am slowly recovering from the Kishin's madness. It sometimes still shakes me, even when I'm asleep. Even though I manage to keep it under control for the most part, I'm still haunted by images of Asura. I still remember the final attack as if it's happening all over again.

"Shade?"

I blink, returning from the world of memories, before looking at Soul.

"I'm all right. Trust me."

Within the few weeks left, we're married.

The ceremony is wonderful. Kid gives me away even. Surprising, isn't it?

Soul is waiting with my father Lord Death at the end of the Death Room's long corridor. He's dressed in the same suit I found him in when we were in New York City. And I'm dressed in the same dress I wore to the dance. And surrounding my soon-to-be husband and my father is the entire student body of the Academy. Plus teachers.

I feel my heart flutter in my chest.

Soul takes my hand when I reach him and Kid backs away to where Liz and Patty stand waiting.

"All right, everyone, let's get this wedding party started," says Lord Death.

"Ready, sir."

"Ready, Dad."

"All right. Do you take Shadow to be your wife 'til death do you part, Soul?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you take Soul to be your husband 'til death do you part, Shadow?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then by all the power in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Soul, you may-"

Before he can finish, Soul scoops me up and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

All except for Kid cheers at the sight of us. I know Kid doesn't like it. But when the kiss is broken, it doesn't matter because Soul and I are smiling happily at each other.

"...Kiss the bride... Well now, no need to keep on waiting. To the ballroom, stat!"

We all run to the ballroom and my jaw drops.

Everything is decorated beautifully in black and red. Black for my favorite color, red for Soul's. Either way, even my heart nearly stops. I have to pull my arm warmers up due to the cold and the fact that scars that I don't remember getting lie underneath, but I hug my dad in thanks.

"Everything's beautiful."

"I wanted the best for my daughter and son-in-law."

"Thanks, Lord Death."

"Now go have fun, you two. The dance floor awaits!"

"Oh, Dad... You realize there is the father-daughter dance, right?"

"...I forgot about that..."

"Come on, Dad. Isn't it time we did one thing together as father and daughter?"

"Well, I suppose..."

Soul nodded and walked off to mingle with everyone while I dragged Lord Death to the dance floor.

As we dance, I feel the energy of his soul though it normally can't be seen. I know his soul surrounds all of Death City, but it's ridiculous how I can feel that much power.

"Is something wrong, Shade? You seem a bit conflicted," I hear Dad say.

"I'm fine. Just recuperating slowly," I tell him.

"Oh, yes. Soul told me about how the Kishin's madness affected you."

_Of course Soul would say something to my dad. But no one knows of the scars Asura left on my arms. That's why I wear these damn arm warmers in the first place. Still, since no one has ever seen them, I'd best show my husband at least._

The music stops and Dad and I bow to each other before I run off to find Soul.

"Soul? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Just...come on."

I drag him outside, loosening my arm warmers as I do. Once we're at the balcony, Soul looks at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

I pull off my arm warmers and let my arms hang to the side. Scars in the form of writing cover both of them.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

"Who did this to you, Shade?"

"Asura, back before I knew how dangerous he was."

I tell him of when he hid out with me for a few weeks to regain his strength. As I tell him, his piercing red eyes go wide in disbelief. And it breaks my heart to see it.

"I'm sorry, Soul..." I say when I'm done.

"It's not your fault..." he says quietly. "It's Asura's. He's lucky he's dead already or I would fucking kill him for this." He takes my arms and runs the tips of his fingers gently over the scars. "No one should've hurt you like this."

"Soul, it was before I came back to Death City and while I was...incoherent."

"Incoherent?"

"He pushed me out of it using his soul wavelength."

"Hey, you two!"

We turn to look at Maka, who's smiling with her eyes closed.

"Come on! It's time for the bride-and-groom dance!"

While she's talking, I pull my arm warmers back on. I don't want Kid finding out about the scars. If he knew... Oh, there would be hell to pay.

Anyway, we go inside and get in the middle of the entire school just so we can have our first dance as husband and wife.

As the music plays, we sway slowly. Soul looks at me, concerned. But I just rest my head on his shoulder and smile. Other than the whole Asura escapade, I firmly believe things are going my way.

Once the reception is 'over', Soul and I discuss where we're gonna live. Personally, I'd rather move in with him to get away from my annoying brother, but he says he'd rather us live alone, maybe plus our partners.

"Of course that option is fine," I tell him. "But where could we move to?"

"If I may cut in?"

I squeal and look at Lord Death before narrowing my eyes. "Dad! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, kiddo. But I have a place for you two to live."

Soul and I look at each other before he asks, "Where at?"

"Just follow me and I'll show you."

Lord Death leads us out of the Academy to a house at its base that kind of reminds me of the Manor. It's nowhere near as big but it almost looks the same.

"Wow, Dad... What is this place?"

"The original Gallow's Manor. I had it cleaned and fixed up and I'm giving it to you two. Consider it my wedding present."

I tackle my father with a hug. "Oh, Daddy... It's perfect. Thank you."

"No problem at all! Soul? What do you think?"

"If it makes Shade happy, it makes me happy."

"Good, good. Have fun, you two!"

I smile as my dad walks off. It was nice of him to give us a place to live. Now there would be no issues.


	14. It's Over and Done

_I faked my own death. It was a hallucination to her and her annoying friends. Wonderful._

But as I lay wounded in the shrine that sealed me for so long, I come to realize that I took the wrong approach to the way I captured her. _She is a Grim Reaper after all...and a worthy adversary. But it appears I shouldn't kill her yet, only use her to destroy Death City. Then I can kill her as much as I want in front of the rest of the Reapers... Oh, how fun that will be..._

_Of course, I could fuck with her head first..._

As I plan my next move, I heal myself, grinning.

"I'm coming, Shisou..."

* * *

My eyes snap open and I bolt upright.

Soul is passed out beside me and is completely unaware that I'm awake.

_Asura...is alive?! Oh, hell no! I gotta take care of it now!_

I get up quietly, but it's not enough to keep Soul from waking up.

"What's wrong, Shade?" he asks sleepily.

"Asura is still alive. It was a hallucination. I'm going after him," I reply.

"Alone? No. At least go with Kid. That'll make me happy."

"Soul, don't ever change. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kiss him goodbye and set out to the Manor to get Piper and Kid.

"A hallucination?" Kid asks when I finish explaining myself.

"Yes. I would go alone, but my ever-loving husband says I need at least you for back-up, Kid. So will you come with me?"

"Of course. Liz, Patty, weapon mode."

"Piper, scimitar mode."

Our weapons transform and land in our hands. Then Kid summons his skateboard and we head towards the Academy.

_Shisou..._

"! Kid, look out!"

He barely manages to steer the skateboard out of the way before something crashes into the ground.

"Piper, let's go!"

"'Kay!"

I swing Piper, knowing in my soul that it's Asura. When I miss, Piper returns to her normal sword form, knowing I can't handle her scimitar mode much longer. But when I hear Asura's insane laughter, I lunge again.

He dodges with ease.

"Hello, Shisou," he says, spinning me with his wrappings.

"Shisou?"

"It literally means 'Shadow of Death'. Never mind that, Kid. SHOOT HIM!"

Kid pulls the triggers of his twin guns, but to no avail. And to make matters worse, Asura just knocked him out of the way like he did Soul.

"KID!"

"Come with me, Shisou. I won't hurt you. I'll just hurt anyone that plans to keep me from you."

"You're... You're insane!"

"Shisou, please..."

He walks up to me, revealing his face once more from under the wrappings. His eyes are still black as night, and the glowing third eye is still red as blood. I feel myself freezing from fear and confusion. When he tilts my head up, I start to be more confused.

"I suggest you get away from her if you want to live."

"Kid..?"

Asura turns his head to look at Kid, anger and total madness flashing in his eyes. "You should just die yourself, Reaper boy! In fact, let me HELP WITH THAT!"

He walks away from me, slowly at first, then he charges at Kid with speed I've only seen in Black Star. Once he reaches Kid, he spin kicks him away, making my poor brother crash through the wall.

"No!"

Asura wraps me up, covering my mouth once more. But this time, I'm prepared. I spin Piper in my hand, cutting myself free.

"I won't let you hurt my brother anymore!"

"Shisou, why deny it any longer? You hate your brother, don't you?"

"No!"

I swing at him, managing a slash into his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he cries.

I smile, but then he starts laughing and smacks me aside like I'm nothing.

Crashing into the wall is one thing. Feeling its weight rain down on you is another. I feel the bricks from the wall crash down on me but if it means I can protect my weapon, then I really don't care.

"Shade!" Piper cries.

"I... I'm okay..." I groan.

"We have to help Kid! If Asura kills him..."

"Asura will have to kill me first."

I struggle to my feet and run out to help my brother.

Kid is being beaten by Asura. Badly. He can barely stand or aim to shoot. But I know I have an opening and one particular trick Kid doesn't know he has. So, using this particular little trick, I merge with the shadows. I wander around Asura so I can get in front of Kid and take my chance for an attack.

Once I'm in front of Kid, I lunge, stabbing into Asura's core.

The shadows evaporate around me, revealing me to Asura and Kid.

"Shade?"

"Shisou! How did you-"

"It's a trick only we Reapers can use. I won't bother explaining it. And by the way Kid, your symmetry is off."

His nose starts to bleed and he drops to the ground, out cold.

While Liz and Patty tend to him, I look at Asura. "This ends now, Asura. I'm going to finish what I started and finish you off!"

"Go ahead and try, Shisou."

My arms start to glow red from under my arm warmers, so I take them off. The writing glows even more fiercely now that it's free. And I smirk at Asura, who is frozen in place from fear. Most likely.

"A sound soul...dwells within a sound mind...and a sound body."

The light travels up Piper's hilt to her blade and through Asura's being, tearing him apart.

"You'll pay for this, Shisou..."

"I'll see you in Hell, you sick freak."

Once he's gone, all that remains is the soul.

Piper returns to her normal form as I fall to my knees from exhaustion. Liz and Patty are still tending to Kid, trying their best to wake him up. But in the end, even though the battle was won, the war is not yet over, and I must continue to fight for my family, my friends, and all of Death City.

A few years later...

"**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY**!"

I look behind the couch. My son is there, tears in his scared red eyes. Sighing, I turn my body so I can pick him up and put him in my lap.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask.

"I...had that dream again..." he muttered.

I know what dream he's talking about: he sees his father, me, his Uncle Kid, and his Aunt Piper dying right before his eyes, leaving him an orphan.

"Don't worry, baby boy. Mommy's here and so is Daddy. Nothing will happen to you or us, I promise."

His eyes light up in the same way his father's do, and if it weren't for him having black spiky hair that stayed down, he looks almost exactly like Soul. He even has pointy teeth (good thing he's not been fed the old-fashioned way...).

"I love you, Mommy," he says, hugging me.

"I love you, too, Shun," I say as I lift him up, setting him on my hip. "Come on, let's go back to bed before Daddy realizes you're up and has a fit."

"No fits!"

"That's right. No fits."

But we're too late. Soul walks into the hallway and catches us.

"What are you doing up, Shun?" he asks sleepily. "It's been time for bed for hours."

"He just had that dream again, Soul. I was just fixing to put him to bed again. You go back to bed yourself," I say.

Soul doesn't need to be offered twice. He marches back into our bedroom and I hear him fall onto the bed. Smiling, I take Shun to his room and place his small body on the bed.

"Good night, Shun," I say as he curls up under the blanket.

"Good night, Mommy," he whispers. Within moments, he's sound asleep.

Sighing, I go to mine and Soul's room.

Soul is staring at me, his beautiful red eyes looking me over. "You're great with him, you know. But just don't make him a momma's boy," he says. "That's the last thing we need, for him to play favorites."

"Oh, please," I say as I sit beside him. "He loves Daddy just as much as he loves Mommy. He tells me so. I mean, have you already forgotten how he attacks your leg when you come home and demands you play with him?"

"True..."

He props himself on one elbow and looks up at me. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"Like Shadow of Death should feel," I reply.

"No issues today?"

"None. Why do you ask?"

"You know why."

He's right. Off and on, I still feel the effects of the Kishin's madness, even though Asura is finally dead. I also have nightmares of Asura killing Soul and my son, plus Kid and Piper. My dream is almost like Shun's, only I hope to God it's not Asura in Shun's dreams... But I haven't in two weeks. I haven't feel the madness orr had that terrible dream. So I feel fine.

"Don't worry too much, Soul. Shun still has his nickname for you if you do..."

"You put it in his head."

I giggle and lay down, my legs hanging off the edge of the bed. "So what if I did?"

Soul grins at me in his usual manner. "I think you know."

He leans down and kisses me. It's just a peck, but frankly, I don't care.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I think you're right."

We climb into bed, and I fall asleep with my head resting on my ever-loving husband's chest.


End file.
